Hollywood Heights: Meeting a Rockstar
by Cavalialover
Summary: Melissa is Loren's twin and loves Eddie Duran. Loren doesn't like Eddie at all, she thinks that he's just a spoilt rockstar. What will happen if Loren and Melissa move to LA?
1. Chapter 1 Moving to LA

**Hey, this is my second story. My first story is Hollywood Heights: A big mistake. I'm still not done with that one but want to do another one. I hope you like it! And please review**

**Loren was packing her stuff into boxes. She looked around, she was really gonna miss this place and all her friends. Her twin Melissa came running in and dragged her al the way to the TV. Lily Park was doing an interview with Eddie Duran.**

Lily Park: You're just back from your tour. What are you gonna do now?

**Eddie smiled into the camera and Melissa sighed**

Eddie: I'm just gonna relax a little bit in my penthouse and start writing songs for my second album.

Lily Park: Well, it was nice talking to you Eddie. Do you want to say anything else?

Eddie: Yeah, I just wanna thank all my fans all over the world for buying my album and coming to my concerts. I love you g-

**He was cutted of by Loren putting out the TV.**

Melissa: Why did you do that?

Loren: I had enough spoilt Rockstar talk to last at least one week.

Melissa: I don't understand why you dislike him so much. He's hot, he's kind, he's talented and he's definately not spoilt.

Loren: No, he **isn't** kind and yes he **is **spoilt

Melissa: But you admit that he's hot and talented huh?

Loren: I admit that his music is not so bad

Melissa (excited): And you think he's hot! Yes, finally I'm getting somewhere with you

Loren (laughing): I don't get why you're still trying to get me to like him

Melissa: Because, I want my twin sister to like my future husband.

Loren (laughing): If you'll ever marry him , I'll try to be nice to him.

Melissa: You mean **when** I'll marry him.

Nora: Come on girls. The truck is gonna be here in one hour to get all of our stuff.

Loren: I'm almost ready

Melissa: I'm... (shocked) not!

**Melissa runs to their room and sees that Loren already packed all of her stuff too.**

Melissa: Thanks Lo, you're the best twin ever

Loren: Luv you too Mel

Melissa: Can you believe that we're gonna live in the same city as EDDIE DURAN?!

Loren: No, I can't. Mom, remember me why we are moving again

Nora: You know why, they offered me a job

Loren: Yeah, I know. A job in Max Duran's new club. A chance you had to take with both hands. I'm just gonna miss all my friends. Can I go say bye to them before we go?

Nora: Yeah, sure. But be back in one hour

**Loren walked out of the door and to the end of the street. All of her friends were at Laura's house.**

Laura: Hey Lo, come in

Loren: Hey guys, I just came to say goodbye

**They all started crying**

Jennifer (sobbing): We're gonna miss you Lo

Loren (sobbing): I'm gonna miss you guys too

Layla: Hey guys, be positive. She's gonna move to the same city as EDDIE DURAN and she's gonna marry him.

Loren (laughing): How's marrying a spoilt rockstar a positive thing?

Rose: Sweetie, you don't even know him and you already judge him

Loren: Yeah, maybe you're right. But I still don't like him

Loren (sobbing): Guys, can I have one last group hug?

**They all ran up to her and Loren landed laughing on the floor.**

Loren (laughing): Okay guys, little bit too much

Laura: Maybe we should just tie her up so she can't move to LA

Layla: No, we wouldn't want her to miss out on the change to marry Eddie Duran, would we?

Jennifer: Yes, we would. I can't miss her. Who's gonna help me wih my homework now?

Rose: We will, sweetie. And we will keep in touch with Loren

Loren: Yeah, I'll videochat and call you guys. But I have to go now.

**Loren left without them seeing her cry again. Loren, Melissa and Nora went to the airport. Their stuff would go to the airport in the truck. While Loren is sitting in the airplane, she thinks of a song and starts to write it down.**

_I'll have to learn to_

_Leave them behind, leave them behind, leave them behind_

_I think love's a drug because I can't live without loving you_

_We've had our fights but also worked them out_

_I just can't_

_Leave them behind, leave them behind, leave them behind_

_..._

_All this hurt and pain from love I thought I'd never find again_

_And now I've got to leave it behind for the second time_

_I've got to_

_Leave them behind, leave them behind, leave them _

_behind..._

**Loren is very sad after writing this song, so puts in her earbuds and listens music the rest of the flight. They arrived and drove to their home in the valley. They walked into the house.**

Loren: It's beautiful mom

Melissa: I love it

Nora: I'm glad you like it, now all of our stuff isn't here yet so you can do whatever you want

**Melissa decides to watch TV but Loren is going to explore the neigbourhood. She walks up to the hill and is shocked by what she sees.**

_**What can it be? Please review and let me know if I should post another chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2 I'm not a fan

_**So, I didn't have much reviews. I decided to post this chapter and after that wait until you guys tell me if I should continue. **_

**She walks up to the hill and is shocked by what she sees. It's the most beautiful view she has ever seen. She could look all over the valley. She decides there and then that this was gonna be her spot and she wasn't gonna tell anyone about it. She walks back home and sees that the truck with their stuff arrived. **

Nora: Hey Loren, we're gonna unpack later. I'm going to MK to discuss my job with Max.

Melissa: Can we go with you? Please, please, please?

Nora: Sure, but why?

Melissa: Because Max is the father of EDDIE DURAN, duh. Maybe Eddie's gonna be there and even if he isn't, I wanna meet my future father-in-law.

Loren: I'm just gonna stay home for a little bit.

Nora: Why? Don't **you** wanna meet Eddie or Max?

Loren: Max, maybe. Eddie, definately NOT!

Melissa: Well, then you're out of luck because you're going so with us

Loren (groans): Why...

Melissa: Because I don't wanna be there all by myself.

Loren (sighs): Okay, I'll go with you

Melissa: Thanks! Have I ever told you that you're the best twin ever?

Loren: Maybe a few times

**Eddie just came home from his interview with Lily Park and his phone went off.**

Eddie: Hey pops

Max: Hey, how did your interview go?

Eddie: Fine

Max: Eddie, can you maybe come over to MK?

Eddie: Sure, why?

Max: Well, I've got a new employee and I want you to meet her.

Eddie: Why do you want me to meet her?

Max: Because she's gonna be like my personal assistent, so she's going to be around a lot. I want you to like her.

Eddie: Well, I'm sure I'll like her with your taste in woman. I'll be right there

Max: Thanks Eddie, love you

**Loren, Melissa and Nora walk into MK and see Max and Eddie waiting for them. Melissa is jumping up and down but Loren just stood behind Nora.**

Max: Hey Nora, nice to see you again. And who are those two beautiful ladies you brought with you?

Nora: These are my two daughters Melissa and Loren. They are huge fans of you Eddie.

Loren: Uchum

Nora: Oh, I'm sorry. Loren isn't a fan, only Melissa is

Max: Well, nice to meet you girls

Loren: Nice to meet you too Max.

Melissa (excited): Hi Eddie!

Eddie: Hi Melissa, nice to meet you

Loren (whispering): Mel, I'm going home

Melissa (not paying attention): Aha

**Eddie's thoughts  
Nora seems nice, I think my father made a good choise by employing her. She has got two daughters about my age, the black one is good-looking but the brunette looks absolutely stunning. Loren, that's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. Wait, did she just said that Loren isn't a fan of mine? She's leaving, I'll follow her and find out why she isn't fan of me.**

Eddie: I'm going dad, bye Nora. It was a pleasure to meet you.

Melissa: Wait Eddie, where are you going?

Eddie: I just have to handle some buisness, bye

Melissa: Byeeeeeeee Eddie

**Loren walked back home and up to the hill, she wanted to write down an idea of a song that was in her head. She sat down and started to sing it while writing it down. **

_They tell me it's nice this time of year_

_Down on earth_

_But my heads been in the clouds I'm acting weird_

_And lost for words_

_..._

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room, a smile away_

_feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be Ma-a-ars_

_Might as well be Mars_

**Loren jumped from the sound of clapping behind her.**

Eddie: That was really good, you know

Loren: How long have you been standing there?

Eddie: Long enough to hear your beautiful song

Loren: How did you find me?

Eddie: I followed you

Loren: Do I need to be scared?

Eddie: Of course not, I just wanted to ask you why you don't like my music

Loren: I never said I didn't like your music

Eddie: So you **do** like it?

Loren: It's not so bad

Eddie (pretending to be hurt): Ouch, not so bad?

Loren: You heard me

Eddie: Well, I'll just pretend I **didn't** hear that. Why did your mother say, you're not a fan of me

Loren: Because I'm not

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: Because you're just a spoilt little rockstar

Eddie: What makes you think that

Loren: The way you act and the things you say on TV

Eddie (coming closer): And how would that be?

Loren: Like everybody loves you and like you own the world

Eddie: Well, what can I do to change your opinion

Loren: Nothing, you'll just have to go to my sister if you want a fan

Eddie: Will this change your opinion?

**Eddie leans in...**

_**Ooh, will they kiss. Read the next chapter to find out. But don't forget to review because I want to know if you guys think I should continue or not. So review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Make an impression

**So, you guys really wanted another chapter. Here is one! So you guys wanted them to kiss?  
Hope you like :)!**

**Eddie leans in but Loren slaps him on his cheek with all she has. Eddie's cheek turns all red  
and a little bit blue and purple. Loren walks back to her house. Eddie tries to follow her but she starts to run.**

Loren (yelling): Don't you dare do that again!

_**Eddie's thoughts**_**  
**_**So she does like my music but doesn't like me. Is that a good or a bad thing, I guess both. I want to change her opinion about me by kissing her but she slaps me really hard and runs away. This girl is special, every other girl would be thrilled to kiss me but not her. She's beautiful, confident, strong and super talented. This girl is amazing and she looks so hot. I got guilty, I've got a girlfriend and I tried to kiss another girl.**_

**Melissa and Nora are already there when Loren runs into the house.**

Melissa: Lo, where have you been. We already finished unpacking.

Nora: Is everything alright sweetie?

Loren: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to unpack now.

**The next morning Loren wakes up and realizes that it's Monday. She wakes Melissa up too and starts to get ready for school.**

Melissa: Lo, we've got to look hot today

Loren (sighs): Why?

Melissa: Well first of all, our first impression on the other students needs to be good or they're gonna think we're losers

Loren: And the second reason?

Melissa (excited): We're on the same school as EDDIE DURAN, isn't that great?!

Loren: No, it isn't

Melissa: Well, I'm gonna make you hot anyway

Loren (groans): If you have to

**Melissa made Loren wear a grey bareshoulders chain strap floral print top and white shorts. She hangs a white crescent necklace around her neck and white feather earrings in her ears. She finished it with styled hair, white eyeshadow, mascare, eyeliner above her eyes and black kidsuede chinese laundry shoes.  
Melissa wore a sexy sleeveless purple top and denim shorts. On her waist hangs a crystal belt made in tanzanite and in her ears big round sparkling earrings. She finished it with eyeliner above her eyes, mascara and violet suede high heels sandals.**

**Melissa and Loren walk into the kitchen. Nora looks shocked at her two girls.**

Nora: Eh, why are you two looking like **that**?

Loren: Don't look at me, she made me do it

Melissa: Mom, you have to understand that we need to make a good impression on the other students... and EDDIE DURAN

Nora: Well, I'm sure you guys will make some great friends

Loren: I hope so

Melissa: Come on Lo, don't be always so negative. You have to see the good in things.

Loren: Come on, we have to go

Nora: Hey girls, before I forget I bought you a little present because you two were so supportive about the whole moving thing.

Loren: Oh mom, you didn't have to do that

Melissa (excited): Where is it?

Nora: Yes I did. You've been through a lot. First with Trent leaving and now by moving and leaving all of your friends behind.

Melissa (louder): Where is it?

**Nora saw the hurt in Loren's eyes when she mentioned Trent. Loren was so strong, she had a really hard time when Trent left two years ago. She never cried when someone saw but Nora knew she cried a lot at night. Melissa never did though, it was also like she didn't care Trent was gone. The only thing she said about it was: his lost.**

Melissa (yelling): Mom, where is it!

Nora: It's standing in front of the house.

**They all walked outside and saw a grey opel cascada standing in front of the house. Melissa starts squeeling and jumping.**

Melissa: Thank you mom, Loren and I will be like the hottest girl in school with this car and our looks

Nora: Mel, Loren drives this car at all times. Understood?

Melissa (sad): But why?

Nora: Because you crashed your last car and Loren is much more careful.

Melissa (sighs): Yeah, you're right. (happy) And I'll look great at the other side of the car too.

**Loren gave her mom a kiss and she and Melissa got into the car, opened the roof and drove away. Both with sunglasses on. They arrived at school and drawed a lot of attention. Eddie stood in front of the school with a blond girl. **

**Eddie's thoughts  
Man, Loren looks HOT**

Blond girl: Babe, are you gonna tell me what's wrong with your cheek? It's all blue and purple of the bruises.

**Eddie couldn't tell her that Loren slapped him because he tried to kiss her, so he lied. **

Eddie: It's nothing babe, I just fell

**Ian, Adam and Tyler were standing in front of the school next to Eddie and were watching Loren and Melissa.**

Ian: Hey man, who are those chicks?

Adam: Don't know man but they look HOT

Ian: Forget it man they are so too hot for you

Tyler: So that leaves them to me and Ian because Eddie already got a girl

**Eddie couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.**

**Loren and Melissa walked out of the car, past Eddie and his whole fanclub/friends without even looking at them. They were now standing at their lockers which were next to each other.**

Melissa: Well, I think that went pretty good

Loren: Yeah, I guess

**Tyler and Ian came walking up to them. Melissa turns round but Loren just continues putting stuff into her locker. They were friends of Eddie so she didn't want anything to do with them. She figured they would be spoilt just like Eddie.**

Tyler: Hi, I'm Tyler and that's Ian.

Melissa: Tyler Rorke that famous actor and Ian the photographer?

Ian: That's us

Melissa (flirty): Well, hello. I'm Melissa Tate and it's very nice to meet you

Ian (flirty): It's very nice to meet you too, Melissa

**Melissa blushes and Tyler touches Loren's shoulder. She was just ready putting stuff in her locker. She turns around and looks into a gorgeous face.**

Tyler (flirty): Hi, I'm Tyler

Loren (litte bit angry): **Bye**, I'm Loren

**Tyler's thoughts  
Ooh a fighter. I like it!**

**With that said Loren walked away, Melissa followed her. Around the corner Loren saw Eddie just pulling back from a kiss with the blond girl. She walked over to him and...**

_**Ooh, what whill she do? Review and you'll find out. So thet didn't kiss in the beginning of this chapter. That would ruin my whole idea of this story because Loren doesn't like him... at all. Maybe they'll kiss now? Again review and you'll find out.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Players

_**So, I'm glad you guys liked it. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Around the corner Loren saw Eddie just pulling back from a kiss with the blond girl. She walks over to him and slapps him on the same cheek as yesterday, again with all she has. After that she walks to class.**

Blond girl: Who was that girl?

Eddie: She's the daughter of my father's personal assistent. I just met her yesterday.

Blond girl: Why did you have to meet her?

Eddie: My dad wanted me to meet his personal assistent because she's going to be around a lot. She took her daughters with her.

Blond girl: I get that but why did she hit you?

Eddie: I really have NO idea

Blond girl: You aren't lying to me are you?

Eddie: Of course not, babe. I really have no idea why she hitted me.

Blond girl: All right. But just stay away from her, will you? She could be a crazy stalking fan or something like that.

Eddie: No, she isn't a fan. She made that pretty clear yesterday.

Blond girl: What do you mean?

Eddie: Well, her mother said that her daughters were huge fans of me but then Loren kuched. After that her mother said that Loren wasn't fan of me.

Blond girl: Well, maybe she isn't a fan but she **is **now the hottest girl in school. After me of course. So stay away from her, I don't want you to fall for her.

Eddie: I hate to break it to you babe but the guys think that Loren's the hottest girl in school and that her sister is the second hottest girl.

Blond girl (shocked): But, but that makes me third!

Eddie: Don't worry babe, (lying): I think **you** are the hottest girl and I'll stay away from Loren

_**Eddie's thoughts  
Why did she hit me?! It really hurted, my cheek already was bruised but now it's turning black. I'm going to find out what I did wrong. It must be pretty bad with the way she slapped me. I hope she will Tyler down too though, not that it will help. Tyler is a fighter too, I know him long enough to know that he won't give up. I think the guys are right though, Loren IS the hottest girl in school and Melissa's second but I'm not gonna tell my girlfriend that.**_

* * *

**After the last class Loren and Melissa walk to their car. But when they arrive they see Tyler and Ian leaning against it. Loren tried her best to stay calm.**

Loren (a little bit pissed): Would you guys **please** stop leaning against our **brand new car**?! You're ruining the varnish!

Tyler: Only if you girls go on a double date with us

**Loren was about to say forget it when Melissa whispered in her ear.**

Melissa (whispering): Come on Lo, please. I really like Ian.

Loren (whispering): I thought you were gonna marry Eddie?

Melissa (whispering): Yeah, but until that day comes I can have a litlle bit fun, can't I?

Loren (whispering): I guess but I think they're just spoilt and think they can have every girl they want.

Melissa (whispering): Please Lo?

Loren (confident): Melissa will go on a date with Ian **if **you guys stop leaning against our car. But there's no way, I'm going out with that spoilt little actor.

Melissa (whispering): Lo, what are you doing?

Loren (whispering): Trust me

Tyler (pretending to be hurt): Okay, spoilt actor I can take but little actor?

Loren (disdainful): Deal with it pretty boy

Tyler: Well, if you're not going with us, I guess we don't have a deal

Ian (whispering): Man, what are you doing. You're ruining my date with Melissa

Tyler (whispering): Just trust me, Loren will break eventually

**Oh, what was Tyler wrong. Loren steps into the car and signs Melissa to do the same. Tyler and Ian just keep leaning against the car. Suddenly Loren drives away with full speed, Tyler and Ian fall against the ground**

Loren (yelling): Byeeeeee boys!

Ian (standing up): Man, I told you

Tyler (standing up too): She's great, isn't she?

Ian: Hey man, focus! You blew it

Tyler: I know, next time I'll make sure you get your date with Mel okay?

Ian: You better, Melissa is hot, isn't she?

Tyler: Loren is way more hotter, dude. And Loren has got an attitute, I never dated someone like that. All the other girls I dated were all over me, no Loren is different

Ian: Yeah, she sure is a fighter. Just like you, I'd love to see how that turns out

Tyler: It will turn out great but why do you like Melissa so much? You've dated girls like that before

Ian: I don't know dude. But there's one thing I **do** know, she's the hottest girl in school

Tyler: Second hottest, Loren is the hottest girl in school

Ian: Let's just go

* * *

Melissa: Lo, WHY didn't you just go on a date with Tyler?! Now you totally blew my change of going on a date with Ian

Loren: Because he's a jerk and a player, he doesn't deserve it. I'm sorry Mel but I just couldn't give him what he wants

Melissa: Well, I guess you're right. Maybe they **are **players but I don't care because I'm gonna marrry Eddie so it's just temporary.

Loren: Well, that's just not the way I am Mel

Melissa: I'm sorry Lo. I know how much you care about a solid relationship. Especially after dad left, I know how hard that was for you

Loren (hurted): It's alright, you just want to have some fun

**They arrived at home but didn't expect what was standing in front of the door.**

_**Ooh, what would it be, why did Loren hitted Eddie and who's Eddies girlfriend? Review and find out**_

_**xxx Cavalialover**_


	5. Chapter 5 The double date

**They arrived at home but didn't expect what was standing in front of the door. Or better said in the whole frontyard. Everywhere they look are bouquets with red roses. Each rose has a card with: Loren, will you please go out with me? rich Tyler There was one white rose laying in front of the door. Melissa picked it up and reads: Well, Tyler had some convincing to do but I kind of thought I already won you over with my accent and looks. So, for you just one rose.**

Melissa: Lo, now you **have **to go on a date with him. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for us.

Loren (sighs): They're just showing off how much money they've got.

Melissa: Loren, you're going to that date even if I have to drag you there

Loren (with sarcasm): Aaah, I totally would go on a date with a snob like Tyler after this. It's a pity that we don't have their numbers.

**Loren starts to walk away but Melissa stops her**

Melissa: Eh Loren?

Loren (sighs): Yeah?

Melissa: I've got Ian's number right here on the card

Loren (groans): Okay, you can call him and set up a date with them

Melissa (squealing): Jeeeeee!

* * *

**Ian's phone rings**

Ian: _Hey_

Melissa (flirty): _Hi, can I know the name of the person with this sexy accent?_

Ian (flirty): _Well, you're voice doesn't so- Aaaah, man!_

**Ian was interrupted by Tyler punching him to the shoulder**

Melissa: _Ian, is everything okay?_

Ian: _Yeah, Tyler's just getting a little bit impacient_

Melissa: _Well, I guess you should come to buisness than_

Ian: _Okay I will, how about that double date?_

Melissa: _Sounds great_

Ian: _Is Loren coming too?_

Melissa: _Even if I have to drag her there_

Ian: _Great, we'll pick you up at six so we can go to dinner_

**Ian hangs up and looks at Tyler who's looking at Ian with expactation written all over his face.**

Tyler: Well?

Ian: They're both coming, we'll pick them up at six

Tyler: Okay, let's get ready

* * *

Melissa: Okay Loren, we've got one hour to get ready. So, hurry!

Loren: Okay, okay I'm going

**Loren had put on a black cap sleeve short dress with ****black kidsuede chinese laundry shoes. Melissa was wearing a short sexy pink one shoulder backless dress with high pink heels. When they were putting on jewelry, the boys arrived. Nora opens the door and lets them in.**

Nora: Hey guys, I'm Nora

Tyler: I'm Tyler Rorke and that's Ian

Nora: Nice to meet you

Ian: Nice to meet you too Miss Tate

Nora (smiles): Well, Tyler and Ian. You look like kind guys but I swear that you'l regret it if you break the hearts of my little girls. (looking at Tyler) Especially Loren's, Melissa can get over it but Loren has been through a lot.

Tyler: I'll take good for her Miss Tate, I promise

**Melissa and Loren come walking in and the boy's mounths fall open. Melissa walks over to Ian and Loren gives her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to Tyler. **

Nora: Have fun!

**Ian opens the door of his white bugatti veyron for Melissa to get in and Tyler does the same for Loren with the door of his black lamborghini. They all got into the cars and drove away.**

Loren: I must say that I never thought of you as the romantic type

Tyler: So, you think the roses were romantic huh?

Loren: No, I more thought of it as showing of how rich you are

Tyler (pretending to be hurt): Auch

Loren: Ah, did I hurt your little rich feelings?

Tyler: What do you have against rich people?

Loren: The way they act, they act like they're better than anyone else

Tyler: When have you ever seen ME act that way?

Loren: I haven't, so I guess you're right. Okay, I'll give you one chance

Tyler: That's all I ask, cause you know what?

Loren: What?

Tyler (whispering): I think **you **are a lot better than **I **am

* * *

**They arrived at Rumour and walked inside. Tyler takes Loren to another table than Ian and Melissa**

Loren: I thought this was supposed to be a double date

Tyler: I just want some time alone with you. I want to get to know you better.

Loren: Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with that. So what do you do besides spending money?

Tyler: Acting of course. Have you seen any of my movies?

Loren (smiling): Yeah, Melissa watches them all the time. I'll admit, you're pretty good

Tyler: **Pretty **good?

Loren: Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about your ego, you're really good

**They laughed and after that Tyler and Loren talked about a lot of stuff and when they finished dessert they didn't see Melissa and Ian everywhere.**

Loren: Where did they go? They were right there

Tyler: I don't know. Let's go look for them.

**They walk into the hallway but didn't see them. When they looked outside they saw Ian and Melissa in a huge make-out session, so they pulled their heads back really fast. While doing that Loren lands against the wall with Tyler against her, there was just a little bit of distance left between their heads. They were both breathing heavily by the feeling of their bodies against each other. They just looked each other into the eyes**

Loren: Tyler?

Tyler: Yeah?

Loren: I think we found them but there's one problem though

Tyler: And what's that?

Loren: They're stuck

**Tyler couldn't control himself anymore. He kisses Loren with full passion and she kisses him back. The kiss was full of desire and getting really wild. He puts her hands in her neck to pull her even closer than they already were. Loren tries to say something between the wild kisses. She was breathing heavily and heard Tyler groaning.**

Loren (groaning): Tyler-kiss-groan-I've-kiss-got-kiss-groan-a secret. **She lets out a soft groan.**

_**Oooooh, exciting. What would it be? Review and find out**_


	6. Chapter 6 We're not together?

_**So**__** y**__**ou**__** guys probably expected a big secret**_

* * *

Loren (groaning): Tyler-kiss-groan-I've-kiss-got-kiss-groan-a secret. **She lets out a soft groan.**

Tyler: What is it?

Loren (blushing): I **do **think you're romantic

**Loren kisses him so he couldn't answer, she feels his smile while kissing him. Tyler cups her head to deepen the kiss and Loren puts her legs around his waist. It was getting really wild again but suddenly they both pull back.**

Loren and Tyler: No one can find out about this

Loren (laughing): Melissa would bug me until I admit that rich people aren't bad and that I was wrong.

Tyler (laughing): Why?

Loren: Believe me, she takes every opportunity to let me admit that I'm wrong cause I'm almost always right and she, well she isn't

Tyler: Well, Eddie would hate me for dating the girl who slapped him... twice

Loren (shocked): He told you about that?

Tyler: Yeah, I know everything about him trying to seduce you. Although he doesn't know why you slapped him the first time or the second time.

Loren: Well, that's for him to figure out

Tyer: So Eddie would hate me cause you're the girl who slapped him and the rest of the guys would hate me because I'm dating the hottest girl in school and they're not.

Loren (blushing): That's sweet

Tyler (whispering): It's the truth

**Loren starts blushing again when Melissa and Ian come walking in. Tyler and Loren immidiately distance themselves from each other.**

Melissa (shocked): Loren, what are you doing here?

Loren: Oh, we were just waiting until your lips wouldn't be longer stuck to his (pointing to Ian)

Melissa (blushing and changing the subject): You said **we** so are you guys like a thing now?

Loren: Mel, are you kidding me? Never in a million years would I go out with such a spoilt little actor.

Tyler: Ian, let's just go man

**Ian and Melissa walk in front of Loren and Tyler and Tyler whispers something in Loren's ear**

Tyler: Well played

Loren (whispering): Who said I was playing?

**They arrived at the Tate home and Tyler parks his car so that Melissa and Ian can't see them.**

Loren: Well, I guess I'm going than

**Before Loren could get out of the car, Tyler pulls her on his lap.**

Loren (giggling): Tyler, what are you doing?

**Tyler puts his hands on her waist and kisses her passionated. Before Loren could kiss back he pulled away but Loren puts her hands in his neck and pulls him back in. The scene was getting heated when Loren suddenly pulled back. **

Loren: I should go now or Melissa is gonna rush me with questions.

Tyler: Well, see you tomorrow babe

Loren: Bye

* * *

Melissa: Lo, what took you so long?

Loren (lying): Well, my dress was stuck to the chair. Why?

Melissa: I've got a lot to tell you. Like how Ian is a great kisser and-

Loren: Mel, I don't need any details

Melissa: Okay, than tell me how it went with you and Tyler?

Loren (lying): Well, there's not much to tell. We ate, we didn't talk much and we searched for you guys

Melissa: So, there wasn't even one moment you wanted to kiss him?

Loren (lying): Ieuw, growse. Of course not.

* * *

**The next morning Loren was waked up by Melissa**

Loren (sleepy): Mel, it's 6 A.M! Why aren't you sleeping?!

Melissa: Because, we need to look hot today

Loren (groans): Why?

Melissa: Because the boys are going to pick us up today.

Loren: And why should I be happy about that?

Melissa: Eh, duh. Because you get to see Tyler again?

Loren: Again, why should I be happy about that

Melissa: Because he's hot?! I though **you **were the smart one.

**Loren was actually really happy to see Tyler again but she couldn't let Melissa know that so she said: "Can't I drive myself to school?" Please say no, please say no, please say no.**

Melissa: No, you can't

Loren: Than can I go with you and Ian in the car?

Melissa: Eh no, unless you want to see our lips eating each other

Loren (sighs): All right, I'll go with Tyler

**Loren was wearing a white top with long sleeves and neck holder and beneath that denim shorts and black kidsuede chinese laundry shoes. Melissa was wearing a red halter plunge top, a black short skirt and red heels.**

* * *

**Loren walks over to Tyler's lamborghini and sees that he parked it again so that Melissa and Ian can't see it. Loren gets in and immidiately kisses him with a lot of desire and Tyler answers her kiss. After about a minute she pulls back.**

Loren: Hi

Tyler (shocked): Hi, you look great

Loren (blushing): Thanks

**They left and it drawed a lot of attention that the most hottest girls of the school arrived with some of the hottest guys of the school. Tyler and Loren immidiately seperate but Ian puts an arm around Melissa. They pass Eddie's group and Ian, Melissa and Tyler join them but Loren continue walking to her locker.**

* * *

Eddie: So Ian, are you and Melissa like a thing now?

Ian: I guess we are

Eddie: How about you and Loren

Tyler: Who, me and Loren? No, I wasn't interested anymore and she never was

**Eddie couldn't help but feel relieved. When Loren walks through the hallway between fourth and fifth class she feels a hand pulling her into a closet. Another hand is on her mounth, making it impossible to scream.**

* * *

_**Ooh, scary! Review and find out, what'll happen**_


	7. Chapter 7 I'll give you a ride

**When Loren walks through the hallway between fourth and fifth class she feels a hand pulling her into a closet. Another hand is on her mounth, making it impossible to scream. She feels how the hand ond her mounth disappears but before she can scream she feels fimiliar lips kissing her. She now know it's Tyler and kisses him back with a lot of desire. When he pulls back, she punches him to the arm.**

Tyler: Auch, where's that for

Loren: For scaring me to death, I thought someone was going to kidnapp and kill me or something like that

Tyler: I'm sorry I just missed you, babe

Loren (smiling): I missed you too. It's so hard every time I see you not to run up to you.

Tyler: Yeah, same thing with me. And I can't stand all the talk of the boys of how they're going to win you over.

Loren (teasing): Oh, well maybe someone else **will **win me over.

Tyler: Don't you dare

**Tyler kisses her passionated while pushing her against the wall. A small groan escapes out of Loren's throat before she pulls back.**

Loren (breathing heavily): I've got to go to class

Tyler (groans): Why? I can't stand looking at your back during the whole class.

Loren: Well, I guess you have to. Maybe we can meet each other after school?

Tyler: No, I can't. I'm acting in a scene for this movie today.

Loren (sighs): Well, I guess I see you when you drop me off at home than?

Tyler: I'm sorry babe but you'll have to get a ride from Melissa and Ian today

Loren (shocking): What, no no no no. I can't stand their dirty talk to each other for a **whole **ride!

Tyler: Well, I guess you'll have to.

* * *

**After school Loren walks sighing to Ian's car when someone grabs her arm.**

Eddie: I can give you a ride if you want

Loren: And why would I want that?

Eddie: Because you don't want to be in a car full of dirty talk from Ian and Melissa for a whole ride

Loren: And what makes you think I **would **want to be in a car with you and your girlfriend for a whole ride?

Eddie: Because my girlfriend isn't going with us

Loren: Correction, why would I want to be in a car with **you **for a whole ride?

Eddie: Because Melissa and Ian just drove away without you

Loren (shocked): What? No! (calm) I'll walk, it's not that far

**Loren starts to walk but Eddie has gotten into his car and drives next to her.**

Eddie: Come on Loren Tate, just don't be so stubborn for once

Loren (sighs): Okay, but if you try something again I'll hit you so hard you won't even be able to remember your name

Eddie: I won't, I'm too scared for that. Now get in

**Loren gets into the car and they don't say anything to each other for the whole ride. Loren is confused when they stop at her spot**

Loren: What are we doing at my spot?

Eddie: Your spot? This is my spot, I've came here since I was 12

Loren: Well, than I guess it **is** your spot. Thanks for clearing that up, can I go home now?

Eddie: No, you can't. Not before we talk

Loren (frustrated): About what?

Eddie: Well, for starters you slapping me... twice

Loren: What about that?

Eddie: Eh, maybe you can tell me why you did it?

Loren: You really don't know?!

Eddie: No Loren, I don't

Loren: Well, the first time was because you tried to kiss me

Eddie: Why woud you slap me for that?

Loren (with sarcasm): Eh, let me think. Oh I know because we just met each other, I didn't like you... at all and you only did it to seduce me

Eddie (looking down): I'm sorry Loren. What about the second time?

Loren: Oh, well I think it was because you tried to kiss me the other day while having a girlfriend!

Eddie: Yeah, maybe that wasn't so smart

Loren: You think?

**They were quiet for a while**

Loren: So, why did you?

Eddie: I don't know, I just liked you and you didn't like me so I guess you were a challenge for me

Loren: I still don't like you, so am I still your challenge

Eddie: No, I know now that it was wrong

**They were quiet again but than Eddie begins to talk again**

Eddie: Loren, can I ask you something?

Loren: If you have to

Eddie: Why do you act so strong all the time?

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: Well, you act so strong all the time but beneath that I just see a sweet girl

Loren: You're right but nobody noticed before although my family has an idea why

Eddie: So why do you?

Loren (hurted): Two years go my father left us when Melissa and I were 16. He told us he was getting Melissa and I a new car for our sixteenth birthday but he never came back. I just don't want to get hurt like that again.

**Loren tries to stop the tears but can't **

Loren: I'm sorry, I don't even know why I told you all of that. I'll just go

**Before Loren could walk away Eddie grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug. They sat there for a while.**

* * *

Loren: So, what about your girlfriend?

Eddie: What about her?

Loren: Well, you tried to kiss another girl and now you're holding another girl. Why aren't you with **her **now?

Eddie: Well, I don't exactly like her anymore

Loren: So why don't you break up with her

Eddie: I guess I just don't want to hurt her

Loren: That's sweet but the longer you wait, the more it'll hurt her

Eddie: Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I **should **break up with...

* * *

_**Ooh, with who? Review and find out**_


	8. Chapter 8 He saved me?

_**So, I'm going on vacation for ten days. I decided to give you guys one more chapter before leaving tomorrow. I'll be writing chapters but I can't post them. So when I come back I'll have many chapters ready for you.**_

* * *

Eddie: Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I **should **break up with Adriana

Loren: Well, I should go. Thanks for listening to my shit

Eddie: No problem

* * *

**The next day Loren woke up and got ready for school. She and Melissa were going with their own car today. When school was out Loren was putting stuff into her locker when Cameron came walking up to her.**

Cameron: Hey Loren

Loren: Do I know you?

Cameron: I'm Cameron, you're future boyfriend

Loren (laughing): In your dreams boy

**Cameron comes closer and tries to kiss her, Loren slaps him but he just keeps trying to kiss her.**

Loren: Cameron, go away!

**Tyler was standing with a group of boys close to Loren and could see what was happening.**

Loren: Tyler!

**Tyler didn't do anything but Eddie did. He pulled Cameron away and pushed him to the wall while grabbing his throat.**

Eddie: You stay away from her, understood? I swear that if I even see you looking at her again, I'll rip you in too many pieces too count.

**Eddie releases him and punches him in the face before walking over to Loren.**

Eddie (worried): Are you okay?

Loren: Yeah, thanks Eddie. You didn't have to do that for me.

**Loren walks over to Tyler and slaps him with all she has.**

Loren: How could you?!

Tyler: How could I what?

Loren: So, now we're playing dumb? How could you let Cameron just do that to me?

Tyler: Why would **I **have to stop him?

Loren: Well, maybe because you're my boyfriend. Oh no, wait. You **were **my boyfriend.

**Loren starts to walk away**

Tyler: Loren, just wait. Please?

Loren: What?

Tyler: I'm sorry, I just thought we were gonna keep it a secret

Loren (angry): That doesn't mean you can't stand up for me. Just leave me alone

**All the boys looked shocked at Tyler, HE was dating the hottest chick of the school? Loren slaps Tyler one more time before running away. She got into her car and drove to her spot. When she sits down she lets the tears running down her face. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she quickly wiped away her tears. **

Eddie: Hi, are you okay?

Loren: Yeah, I'm fine

Eddie: Loren, it's just me. You can tell me anything

Loren (screaming): What do you want me to say, huh? That my boyfriend wasn't there for me just like my dad? That I finally trusted a man again and that he let me down? That I just want to die right now? Do you want to hear that Eddie?

**Eddie just pulls her into a hug and Loren starts crying into his chest. **

Loren (crying): Why do men always leave me, Eddie? I know that you're gonna leave me too

**Eddie pulls back and looks into her eyes**

Eddie: I would never leave you Loren, you're too special for that

**Loren sees him leaning in and she wants to lean in too but she pulls back. Their faces are just inches away from each other**

Loren: Eddie, I can't do this

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: I just broke up with Tyler I just can't trust my feelings at this point. It wouldn't be fair to you.

Eddie: I can live with it

**Eddie leans in and when their lips touch they feel energy running through their lips. They are both hungry for more and Eddie deepens the kiss by cupping her head and pulling her closer. They now feel energy running through their whole body. Then Loren pulls back**

Loren (breathing heavily): What about Adriana?

Eddie (breathing heavily): We broke up

**Loren smiles and pulls him back in, after a while she pulls back **

Loren: I have to go make some homework now

Eddie (groans): Why, where do you need an education for?

Loren (laughing): Well, not everybody is a huge rockstar

Eddie: Well, I guess I'll have to let you go than

**Loren gives him one more kiss before going home. She was happy, she felt something with Eddie she never felt with anyone else. Not even with Tyler. When she walks in, Melissa is waiting for her.**

* * *

Loren: Hi Mel

Melissa: Don't you hi Mel me. Why didn't you tell me you were dating Tyler?

Loren: How do you know about that?

Melissa: How do I know about that? The whole school is talking about Tyler being dumped by the hottest chick of the school. So why did you dumb him?

Loren: Well, Cameron came walking up to me after school and said he was gonna be my boyfriend. I laughed and then he tried to kiss me. Tyler was just standing next to us with the boys and didn't do anything. I don't want to know what would've happened if Eddie didn't save me

Melissa: Wait, **Eddie **saved you?

Loren: Yeah

Melissa: Why?

Loren: I guess he's just a nice guy

Melissa (squealing): Finally, you admitted he's nice

Loren: Why do you care? You're with Ian, aren't you?

Melissa: I already told you, that's temporary

Loren: Don't you think that's a little bit mean?

Melissa (changing the subject): So, why didn't you tell me about dating Tyler?

Loren: You would just start about how you were right about rich people and it was kind of exciting to secretly date him.

Melissa: Lo, you can tell me everything. You know that. The only thing you could never tell me is...

* * *

_**Is? Review and find out in about ten days.**_


	9. Chapter 9 We can't be together

_**So, I'm back from vacation. I hope you guys will review**_

* * *

Loren: You would just start about how you were right about rich people and it was kind of exciting to secretly date him.

Melissa: Lo, you can tell me everything. You know that. The only thing you could never tell me is like if you kissed Eddie or something like that.

Loren (nervous): Well, than it's a good thing that will never happen

Melissa (laughing): Yeah, you don't even like him. You would never kiss him

Loren (laughing nervous): Yeah, never

* * *

**The next day at school Loren was putting stuff in her locker when Eddie walked up to her. He puts his hands on her waist but she steps back. **

Eddie: What's wrong? I thought that you're my girlfriend, you know because of the kiss?

Loren: I wanna be your girlfriend Eddie, I really do but I can't

**Before he could respond Loren walked away. He tried to follow her but she was too fast.**

* * *

**After the last class Loren walked to her locker but someone pulled her into a closet. Before she knew Loren was pinned to the wall.**

Loren (shocked): Eddie? What are you doing?

Eddie: I need to talk to you. Why can't you be my girlfriend?

Loren (persuasive): Eddie, let me go

Eddie: No, not before you explain

Loren (sighs): Okay, I'll tell you why. I can't date you because of Melissa

Eddie: Your sister? Why not?

Loren: Because she's kind of crazy fan in love with you. She's convinced that she's gonna marry you some day

Eddie: How can she love me? She doesn't even know me and I thought that she was dating Ian?

Loren: She says that that's only temporary

Eddie: Isn't that a little bit mean?

Loren: Yeah it is but she says Ian doesn't like to date the same girl for a long time so it doesn't matter

Eddie: But I don't like Melissa, I like **you **

Loren: Why? Why do you like me?

Eddie: Because you're different. You don't like the rockstar EDDIE DURAN like Melissa, you like me for me. And I feel a really deep connection with you, when we kissed I felt energy flowing through my whole body.

Loren (blushing): Yeah, I felt that too. But I can't date you, Melissa would hate me forever

Eddie Well, she can't hate you if she doesn't now that we're dating right?

Loren: You would keep it a secret for me?

Eddie: Yeah, you're special Loren. I would do anything for you

Loren (blushing): Aaaah, that's sweet but I've got to go

**Before she could walk away Eddie pulled her into a fierce kiss. He pinned her even harder against the wall and a small groan came out of her throat. Loren puts her legs around his waist and he supports her by putting his hand on her butt. He licks her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opens her mounth. Their tongs fight a while for dominance, Loren wins and starts exploring his mounth. After a while Eddie starts pushing her tong away and he explores her mounth. Loren lets small groans escaping her throat when he starts stroking her back with his free hand. Her hands move wild over his chest and Eddie lets a groan escape too.**

* * *

Nora: Melissa, do you know where Loren is?

Melissa: No, I couldn't find her after school.

Nora: Didn't she say anything to you? Maybe if she went to the house of a friend or boyfriend?

Melissa: No, she didn't say anything. Maybe she's with a friend but she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore.

Nora: What do you mean not anymore?

Melissa: Well, she had one but she broke up with him. But I still have a boyfriend though

Nora: I thought you were gonna marry Eddie?

Melissa: Yeah, Ian is just my temporary boyfriend

Nora (shocked): Melissa! You can't use people like that. If you're not serious about this boy, you've got to break up with him.

Melissa: But I really really like Ian

Nora: Well, than why do you want to marry Eddie?

Melissa: Eh, duh because he's famous and rich

Nora: So, you want to use Eddie too?

_**Melissa's thoughts  
Maybe mom is right, I can't just use Ian and Eddie like that. And I really like Ian, maybe I don't want to marry Eddie anymore. I really feel a connection with Ian and when I kiss him I feel sparks I never felt before. I have to think about it.**_

* * *

Loren (totally out of breath): I have to go

Eddie (groans): Why?

Loren (breathing heavily): Because my mom and Melissa don't know where I am

Eddie (breathing heavily): Well, I guess I'll have to let you go than

Loren (out of breath): Oh no!

Eddie (out of breath): What?

Loren: I don't have a car, Melissa must have took our car when I didn't show up

Eddie: I can drop you off

Loren: No you can't

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: Because Melissa will see you

Eddie: Than I'll drop you off at our spot

Loren: **Our **spot? I like that, we should meet there when we want to see each other. That way no one will see us.

Eddie: Yeah, we'll do that. Come on let's go

* * *

**Loren and Eddie arrived at their spot but when Loren wants to get out of the car Eddie grabs her arm and pulls her into his lap.**

Loren: Do I ever get rid of you?

**"No" says Eddie before pulling her into a sweet kiss that soon became more passionate. Eddie asked Loren for entrance by licking her bottom lip but Loren doesn't open up, instead she pulls back.**

* * *

_**Ooh, why did she pull back? Please review, more reviews is more motivation for me to update sooner.**_


	10. Chapter 10 In jail

_**I got many reviews and they all wanted another chapter so here's one!**_

* * *

**Loren and Eddie arrived at their spot but when Loren wants to get out of the car Eddie grabs her arm and pulls her into his lap.**

Loren: Do I ever get rid of you?

**"No" says Eddie before pulling her into a sweet kiss that soon became more passionate. Eddie asked Loren for entrance by licking her bottom lip but Loren doesn't open up, instead she pulls back.**

Eddie: What's wrong?

Loren (looking down): I still feel kinda bad for doing this to Melissa and lying to her. Maybe we shouldn't do this.

Eddie: Loren, please don't do this. I think it's really sweet that you put others above yourself and that's one of the reasons I like you. But please for once do what's best for yourself (pouting) and for me?

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Tate house  
**_

Nora (yelling): Melissa, there's someone on the door! Could you please open it for me, I'm making dinner so my hands are all dirty!

Melissa (yelling): Sure! (opening the door) Hey Ian, what are you doing here?

Ian: Can't I suprise my girlfriend whenever I want?

Melissa: Of course you can... as long as you brought me flowers

**Ian shows her a bouquet of roses he had after his back.**

Melissa (squealing): Ian, they're beautiful!

Ian: I'm glad you like them. So, you wanna go out tonight? Eddie's dad has this real cool club and I wanna take you to it

Melissa: I'd love to, I'll just go ask my mom

* * *

Nora: Sooooooo, that's your boyfriend?

Melissa: Yes and mom?

Nora: Yeah?

Melissa: Can I please please pleeeeaase go out with Ian tonight? He want to take me to Max's club. Please?

Nora: Well... okay than. But it's a school night so be back at eleven.

Melissa (kissing Nora's cheek): Thanks mom, you're the best!

* * *

Loren (sighs): Well, okay. I'll see how things work out with us but I really have to go now. Bye

Eddie (kissing the top of her head): Bye

* * *

Nora: Loren, where have you been?!

Loren: Oh, I found a quiet spot and I was just clearing my head a little bit

Nora: Well, that's okay but let me know the next time you do that. Okay? I was worried about you.

Loren: I'm sorry mom, I'll tell you next time. Where's Melissa?

Nora: She's out with Ian to Max's club. You can go too if you want?

Loren: Thanks but I think I'm gonna get some homework done

* * *

**Ian and Melissa were taking a drink when a drunk Tyler walked up to them**

Tyler: Hello Ian, good old pal. I must say, beautiful lady you brought with you tonight

Ian: Go away Tyler, you're drunk

Tyler: No, I think I'm gonna stay a litlle bit longer. I want to get to know you're lady a little bit better. I must say that you're one lucky man Ian. I mean, look at that beautiful ass of hers.

Ian (angry): Don't you dare look at her ass again.

Tyler: Or what? You're gonna hit me?

Melissa: Tyler go away. I know what you did to my sister, how dare you do that to her. She has been through a lot in her life and the least you could do is treat her right

Tyler: What do you mean? I didn't do anything

Melissa: I know, that was the problem and don't you dare look at my ass again cause I don't like you... at all

Tyler (flirty): Well that's to bad cause I **do **like you and I like your ass even more

Ian (angry): That's enough!

**Ian punched Tyler in the face and they started to fight. Melissa screamed at them to stop but they didn't and before they knew it the police arrived. Tyler and Ian were put into the police car and it drove to jail with Melissa following it.  
At the prison Ian and Tyler were put into a cell and Melissa talked to the police officer.**

Melissa: Sir, can you please tell me what Ian's being accused off?

Police officer: They fought in a public club, other people could've get hurt

Melissa: Can I see him?

Police officer: Yes, follow me

Ian: Hey Mel. I'm sorry that I messed up

Melissa: You didn't mess up, it's the sweetest thing that anyone ever did for me

Ian: I would do anything for you Mel. You know, it's true that I didn't want a long relation with any of the girls I dated but you're special. I feel sparks when I kiss you and I never felt that with anyone else. I like you Mel... a lot

Melissa: I would totally kiss you right now if there wasn't a plastic wall between us.

I'm sorry but I have to go. My mom wants me home at eleven, I'll visit you tomorrow. Do you think you'll get out soon?

Ian: I hope so

Melissa: Me too, bye

Ian: Bye my love

* * *

**Melissa walked into the house and saw Nora and Loren sitting on the couch.**

Melissa (sobbing): Ian is in jail

Loren (shocked): What?!

Nora (shocked): What happened? Sit down and tell us sweetie

Melissa (sobbing): Well, we were at the club and really having fun. But then Tyler came in and started hitting on me like I was a piece of meat. At one moment Ian couldn't take it anymore and started a fight with him.

Loren (hugging Melissa): Mel, that's awful. Are you okay?

Melissa: Yeah, I think so. I'm just really worried about Ian, how are we gonna get him out of there?

* * *

_**So, didn't expect that huh? I have a lot of ideas in my head so review and find out. Let me know if you guys want another chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11 On the jet

_**Check out my new story "Hollywood Heights: The Big Lie"**_

* * *

**Loren was sitting in her room when Eddie called her**

Loren:_ Hi Eddie_

Eddie: _Hey beautiful_

Loren: _So what's up?_

Eddie: _Can't I call my beautiful girlfriend without a reason?_

Loren: _Of course you can, did you hear about Ian?_

Eddie: _No, what about him?_

Loren (hestitantly): _Well...eh...he's in jail_

Eddie (shocked): _What! Why?!_

Loren: _Well, Ian and Melissa were at your father's club and Tyler was there too and very drunk. He started hitting on Melissa and didn't want to stop so at one moment Ian couldn't take it anymore and started a fight. Now they're both in prison._

Eddie (shocked): _Tyler is such an asshole. I tried convincing Ian of that but Ian wanted to give him a chance. _

Loren: _Yeah, well you know how** I** feel about Tyler. Let's just say he isn't my biggest pal._

Eddie: _I'm sorry that he hurted you like that Loren_

Loren: _Don't be, it's just what men do. They leave you when you aren't good enough for them anymore._

Eddie: _Loren, listen careful to me. I'd never leave you. You're just too special for that._

Loren: _Yeah, you're propbably the only person who thinks I'm special. _(changing subject) _So, what was the reason you called?_

Eddie: _I wanted to hear your voice_

Loren: _Really? That's so sweet._

**Melissa walked squealing into Loren's room**

Melissa (squealing): Loren, guess what? Ian is out of jail!

Loren (excited): Really, that's great!

Melissa: I know

Loren: So, how did he get free?

Melissa: He paid the collateral, unfortunately Tyler paid it too. So who's on the phone?

Loren: Oh...eh...just a friend

Melissa: Do I know her?

Loren: It's a him and (lying) you don't know him

Melissa: Ooh, it's your future boooooyfriend. (dirty) What did you do Mrs. Tate?

Loren (laughing): Okay Melissa, I think it's time for you to go

Melissa: I will, for now. But I'll be back

**Melissa left and Eddie started talking to Loren again**

Eddie: _Sooooo... I'm just a friend?_

Loren: _No, you're my really sweet boyfriend. _

Eddie (teasing): _So what did you do to me Mrs Tate?_

Loren (laughing): _Don't you start with me too, one Melissa is enough_

Eddie: _You're comparing me with Melissa? I'm hurt_

Loren: _I'm sure you are. So did you hear that Ian is out of jail?_

Eddie: _It was hard to miss, Melissa practically screamed it into my ear_

**Loren and Eddie talked until past 3 and they only got a few hours of sleep so the next day at school they both looked like kinda hot zombies.**

Melissa: Loren, how long did you talk to your boyfriend last night? You look like a zombie

**Loren shot Melissa an angry glare**

Melissa: A very hot zombie?

Loren (sighs): We talked until past 3, I just couldn't manage to stop talking to him.

Melissa: So, when do I get to meet this mystery boyfriend?

Loren (nervous): Well...eh...maybe...

**Loren was saved by the sound of the bell and they walked to class. In class Eddie managed to give Loren a note without somebody noticing. It said:**

_Hi beautiful,  
I miss you. I'll take you on a date after school so tell Melissa you're not driving with her. Come to the back of the school so nobody will see us. Can't wait to hold you again.  
Kiss E._

**So after school Loren waited at the back of the school and saw Eddie's car so she stepped in. Eddie immidiately pulled her into a fierce kiss but Loren pulled back before he could deepen it.**

Loren: We can't do this here, what if somebody sees us?

Eddie: Yeah, you're right. I just missed you beautiful.

**Loren climbed back into the passenger seat**

Loren: I missed you too. So what are we gonna do today?

Eddie: It's a suprise

Loren: Can't I just get one little hint?

Eddie (teasing): Okay, here's the hint so listen careful... Eddie Duran is going with you

Loren (whining): That's not fair.

Eddie (smiling): You'll love it just put on these sunglasses and this scarf

Loren: Why?

**They arrived at Eddie's private jet.**

Eddie: So, that the paparazzi won't recognize you when you get on the jet.

Loren: Aaah, Eddie where are we going? You don't have to spend so much money on me

Eddie: I know, I just want to spoil you. You deserve it, you're my lady now and I'll treat you the way you deserve.

Loren (sobbing): Oh Eddie, that's the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me

Eddie: I mean it Loren. Now come on let's get into the plane

**They got into the plane and luckily there was no paparazzi. They were now on there way to Italy.**

Loren: So, where are we going?

Eddie: It's still a suprise

Loren: Would you tell me for a kiss?

Eddie (teasing): Nope but I'll get that kiss anyway

Loren (teasing): How are you so sure?

Eddie (teasing): You can't resist me

Loren (shocked): Yes, I can

**Loren moves to the other side of the plane but Eddie does the same and starts kissing her neck. Eddie keeps kissing her neck and Loren feels one of his hands on her butt. When Eddie starts to softly squeeze it she tries to keep herself from letting out soft moans. Eventually Loren can't take it anymore, she starts kissing Eddie with full desire. Eddie decided to tease her a bit by pulling back.**

Eddie (teasing): Told you that you couldn't resist me

**Loren just smiles and pulls him back in. Eddie now touches her lips with his tong asking for entrance and Loren opens up. He starts exploring her mounth and a small moan escapes from Loren's throat. Eddie starts squeezing her butt again and Loren's hand go underneath Eddie's shirt making them both moan. Before it could get any heater, they were interrupted. **

Stewardess: I'm so sorry for interrupting Mr. Duran.

Eddie (catching his breath): Don't worry about it, what did you want to tell us?

Stewardess: We're going to land so you should put your buckles on.

Eddie (still catching his breath): Thanks

**The stewardess left and Eddie and Loren putted their buckles on. Loren buries her head into Eddie's chest.**

Loren (blushing): I'm sooo emberassed

Eddie: Don't be

Loren: How can't I be emberassed? Your stewardess totally walked in on us in a huge makeout session

Eddie: You're right and it's all your fault

Loren (shocked): How is this my fault?!

* * *

_**So, kind of emberassing huh? Review and I'll update. I love reviews so please give them, they really motivate me. Don't click away, just send me a short review, please? More reviews means more motivation to update sooner**_


	12. Chapter 12 My first time in Italy

**LOREN'S POV**

Loren (blushing): I'm sooo emberassed

Eddie: Don't be

Loren: How can I not be emberassed? Your stewardess totally walked in on us in a huge makeout session

Eddie: You're right and it's all your fault

Loren (shocked): How is this my fault?!

Eddie (teasing): Well, if you just managed to resist me this would've never happened

**I punched him on the arm and he pretends to be hurt**

Eddie: Auch

Loren: You deserved that and I bet that you can't resist me either. Try not to kiss or hold me for a whole day, I bet you can't do that

Eddie: It's on, now come on. We're here

**We walked out of the jet and I saw that we arrived in Italy. He does all those sweet things for me while he doesn't have to and that's one of the things I love about him. I realise now that I love him. We've only dated for a few days but I just feel such a deep connection with him.**

Loren: You brought me to Italy? You didn't have to do that, how did you know that my favorite food is made here?

Eddie: What do you mean? What's your favorite food?

Loren (nervous): Never mind

Eddie: No, I wanna know it

Loren: I'm not gonna say it

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: Because I can't pronounce it right

Eddie: Now I really want to hear you say it.

Loren: I'm not gonna say it

Eddie (teasing and demanding): Say it

Loren: My favorite food is lasa-a-agna. Don't laugh, it's not funny

Eddie (laughing): Yes, it is babe. Now let's go eat lasagna

**We went to a really expensive restaurant to eat lasagna. We sat down at a table and a waitress came to get their orders. She immidiately went all OMG you're EDDIE DURAN on him. It's kinda annoying and it reminds me of Melissa. I feel a bit guilty now, I'm keeping such a big secret from her. I wish I could just tell her everything.**

Waitress: What can I get for you? OMG you're EDDIE DURAN

Eddie: Yes I am but can you please keep it down a little bit? We want two lasagna's please

**EDDIE'S POV**

**The waitress left to get our orders and I could see something is bothering my girl**

Eddie (worried): Babe, what's wrong?

Loren: Nothing

Eddie: I know that's not true

Loren: I can't keep anything from you, can I?

Eddie: No, you can't. (pouting) Please tell me?

Loren (sighs): I just feel guilty for doing this to Mel

Eddie: I know babe but do you wanna break up because of it?

Loren: No... (changing subject) So, you've got fans in Italy.

Eddie: Yeah, I guess so

Loren: So, how long are we staying here?

Eddie: The whole weekend, we're staying in an hotel

Loren: Really? That's great, thank you Eddie. But I don't have any clothes with me

Eddie: That's why we're going shopping tomorrow

Loren: No, you don't have to spend so much money on me

Eddie: But I want to

**We finished our meal and went to the hotel and sat down in our room.**

Loren: I don't have any clothes to sleep in

Eddie: You can barrow some of my clothes

**I putted some sweatpants on and no shirt cause I know seeing my abs would turn Loren on. She walked into the bedroom and when she came back she only wore one of my shirts. It ended just a litlle below her butt and I could almost look underneath it. Loren decided to tease me a litlle bit cause the bet was still on. She walked straight past me to the kitchen and I couldn't handle myelf and followed her. She knows I'm looking at her so she pretends like she is gonna grab something from one of the cabinets. Her shirt crawls a little bit up so I can look underneath it. I am leaning against the door looking at her butt only covered by her panties. **

Eddie (groans): You're so mean

Loren (teasing): What do you mean?

Eddie: You know exactly what I mean and it's not going to work

**I walked back and sat down on the couch. Loren followed me and sat down on my lap.**

Loren: So, what are we going to do?

Eddie: We could watch a movie

Loren: Okay

**We sat down on the couch, me at one side and Loren on the other.**

Eddie: Why are you sitting so far away?

Loren (teasing): You can't hold me, remember?

**We started to watch the movie but at one point I couldn't stand it anymore. He just wanted to make love to this girl who looks incredibly sexy in my shirt. So I sat next to her and put my arms around her and she crawls up against my chest with a confused look on her face.**

Loren: What are you doing?

Eddie: You were right, I can't resist you

Loren: That's what I thought

**We started watching the rest of the movie but I've got no idea what's about. I'm too busy looking at my amazing girlfriend. At one point she looks back and our eyes lock. I feel myself leaning in and she leans in too. My lips brush against her soft lips and I'm hungry for more so I push my tong through her lips. I move one of my hands to her butt and start squeezing it making her moan. Her hands go underneath my shirt making me moan too. **

Eddie (breathing heavily): Loren, we've only been together for a few days so maybe it's a bit soon to feel this way but... I love you

Loren (breathing heavily and smiling): I love you too Eddie

**She pulls me back into another passionate kiss and we stand up. My hands stay on her but supporting her while she puts her legs around my waist. While kissing I take her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. I'm laying on top of her with my hands next to her supporting me. We keep exploring each others mounth and I pulls back to make sure she's ready. Our faces are just inches away and we're both breathing heavily.**

Eddie (out of breath): Loren, are you ready cause I don't want to force you to do anything you're not ready for.

**She nods and pulls me back into a passionate kiss. She rolls over so that she's now on top of me. She's now taking control of me and her hands swirle all over my chest while my hands go underneath her shirt. I roll her over and take the control back by taking off her shirt and pants. Loren is now laying in only her lingerie and I start kissing her delicious neck leaving a few hickey's. After a while Loren's hands move across my chest to my pants and she opens them. She takes them off and now I'm only in my underwear too.**

**LOREN'S POV**

**I can feel my body tingling at all of the places where Eddie's hands stroked me. He starts kissing my neck again while he opens my bra and takes it off. His hands are now on my waist and he pulls me closer so that my breasts are now against his chest. The touch of our naked bodies against each other makes me shiver. His hands go a little bit lower so that he can take off my panties. To make it even again I take off his underwear too. We're now both completely naked and I can feel his boner against my thigh while he kisses my neck. He leaves a trail of kisses while making his way from my neck to my breasts. He squeezes my butt with one hand and he massages my breasts with the other one. He kept doing that for awhile and after that I felt him intertwining with me. **

Loren (moaning): Eddieeeeee, oh my gosh

Eddie (moaning): I love you babe

**Our hips move on the same rhythm and we came to a climax falling down on our own side of the bed. I feel Eddie wrapping his arms around my waist and planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I put my head on his chest and feel myself falling asleep.**

* * *

_**So, what do you guys think is gonna happen next? What's gonna happen now, is Loren going to regret it? What s going to happen between Melissa and Ian? Let me know what you guys think**_


	13. Chapter 13 Telling the parents

**LOREN'S POV**

**I'm in Eddie's limo crawled up against his chest. He's driving me to our spot . This weekend was amazing. We went shopping and Eddie bought me all these designer clothes and also a few lingerie sets. We went out for dinner a few times and of course made love to each other. Eddie left a lot of hickey's on my neck and I just hope that Melissa won't question me about them but I know she will. Suddenly it hit me that I forgot to call my mom this weekend.**

Loren: Oh no!

Eddie (concerned): What's wrong babe?

Loren: I forgot to call my mom this weekend, she's probably freaking out

Eddie: Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry babe

Loren: It's not your fault. But what am I gonna tell her? I can't tell her that EDDIE DURAN took me to Italy with his PRIVATE jet!

Eddie: Or maybe you **should** tell them. You love me don't you?

Loren: Yeah?

Eddie: So do you wanna hide our relationship for the rest of your life?

Loren (looking down): No, you're right. Maybe I should tell them

Eddie: Do you want me there when you tell them?

Loren: Yeah but only if you want to

Eddie: Of course I want to but only if I can introduce you to my father after you tell them

Loren: Okay, babe. So you can just drive to my house now, no hiding anymore

Eddie (to the driver): You can drop us of at Mrs. Tate's house

**We arrived at my house and I'm very nervous. How are they gonna react to the fact that I'm dating EDDIE DURAN? Although he's just Eddie a boy I fell in love with for me. I feel Eddie's arm around my waist when we get into the house. I see Melissa and my mom pacing through the house. When they see me they pull me into a big group hug.**

Nora: Loren Elisabeth Tate, where have you been! We were worried sick about you!

Melissa: And why is EDDIE DURAN standing in our living room?

Loren: I'm sorry about not calling you mom, I totally forgot.

Nora: It's okay sweetie, just don't let it happen again

Melissa (demanding): Lo, tell me why EDDIE DURAN is here

Loren: Well, I'm dating Eddie and we spend the weekend in Italy.

**My mom looks like her head is about to explode and Melissa walks sad to her room. I feel Eddie supportly putting his arm around my waist. I'm glad he's here with me**

Nora: What?! You were spending the weekend in Italy without my permission?

Loren: I'm sorry mom, I just totally forgot to ask you

Nora: Well, go to your room. I want to talk to Eddie alone

**Why does she want to talk to Eddie? She's not gonna tell him to stop dating me is she? I've got to talk to Melissa, I pull Eddie into a sweet kiss before walking to Melissa's room. She's staring out of the window and looks sad.**

Loren: Mel?

Melissa: ...

Loren: Mel, can you please talk to me?

Melissa (turning around): How long are you dating him?

Loren: Since Thursday

Melissa: Why did you lie to me?

Loren: Cause I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry Mel, I told Eddie that I couldn't date him because of you. Than we decided not to tell you so you wouldn't get hurt but now we **did** want to tell you cause it didn't feel right to lie to you. Mel, please forgive me

Melissa (sighs): It's okay Loren. I'm not mad that you're dating Eddie cause I really like Ian so I don't want to marry EDDIE DURAN anymore. I'm just sad that you didn't tell me.

Loren: I'm sorry Mel, I'll never lie to you about boys again. Promise

Melissa: Well, now you've promised that. (dirty) Explain to me those hickey's on your neck and breasts.

Loren (blushing): I've got now idea what you're talking about. That are just bruises?

Melissa (demanding): Lo

Loren (blushing): Okay, Eddie and I slept together

Melissa (squealing): Really?! That's so great but don't you think it's a bit soon?

Loren (blushing): No, cause I love him

Melissa (squealing): You do?! Did you tell him?

Loren: Yeah

Melissa: Did he say it back?

Loren (blushing): Yeah...

Melissa (squealing): Jeee! You're gonna marry him and have a thousand of babies!

Loren (laughing): I don't know about that. Especially not since mom is talking to him right now. I mean, what if she tells him not to date me anymore?

Melissa: I'm sure she won't. If she looks into his eyes she can see that he loves you

* * *

**NORA'S POV**

**My little girl is growing up so fast. She's dating a rockstar! I'm not sure if I'm okay with that. What if he'll hurt my baby? I saw the hickey's on her neck and breasts and I just hope that they didn't do anything they regret. If Eddie wants to date my daughter I want to talk to him first. I don't know if they told each other yet but I can see in their eyes that they love each other. I just want to make sure that he takes good care of her. He can't break her heart cause her father already did that and I don't want her to go through that again.**

Nora: Oooh Eddie

Eddie: I know Mrs. Tate. I'm sorry, I should've asked for your permission first. It's just that we didn't want Melissa to know cause it would hurt her. It won't happen ever again.

Nora: It's allright Eddie, call me Nora. I just want to make sure that you take good care of my daughter.

Eddie: I will Nora, it's maybe a bit soon to feel this way but... (hestitant) I love her.

Nora: I know, I can see it in your eyes. So do you want to have dinner with us? I want to know you better since you're dating my daughter. I invited your friend Ian too since he's Melissa's boyfriend.

Eddie: Sounds great, can my pop come too so he can get to know Loren better too?

Nora: Sure, I'd love to see Max again

Eddie: Loren and I are going to tell him about us now so we'll ask him.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I'm glad that Nora approves of me and Loren. I just hope that Melissa is ok with it too. I walk into Melissa's room to get Loren. They look really happy, that's great**

Eddie: Hi

Loren (smiling): Hey babe

Eddie: Melissa, I'm sorry about lying to you. Can you forgive me?

Melissa: How can I say no to such an incredibly hot face

Eddie (laughing): I won't tell Ian that. Loren are you coming?

Loren: Yeah

Melissa: Where are you going?

Loren: We're going to MK, Eddie wants to introduce me to his father as his girlfriend.

Melissa: Okay, well I'm going to Ian anyway

Loren: You're gonna tell him about Eddie and me aren't you?

Melissa: Maaaaaybeeeee

Loren: Eddie, is that okay with you?

Eddie: Of course babe, everybody can know how much I love you

**After saying that I pulled her into a soft kiss. I've got to convince Loren how much I love her because of the damage her father did on her. I pulled back when Melissa interrupted.**

Melissa: Aaaaaah, you guys are soooooo cute together

Loren (blushing): Let's go Eddie. Before she's gonna make us do a photoshoot about our cuteness or something like that

* * *

**MAX'S POV**

**I was cleaning some glasses when Eddie walked into MK with Nora's daughter. Why would Loren come with Eddie, she doesn't even like him. There's only one way to find out so I walk over to them and I give them both a hug. **

Max: Loren, Eddie, what a suprise to see you both here

Eddie: Hey pops

Loren: Hi Mr. Duran

Max: You can just call me Max. So, what are you guys doing here?

Eddie: Well, we kinda wanted to tell you something

Max: Sure, let's hear it

Eddie: Just don't freak out okay?

Max: I won't

Eddie (putting his arm around Loren's waist): Loren and I are dating

Max (shocked): What?! When did that happen?

Eddie: Last week

Max: But I thought Loren couldn't stand you?

Loren: I couldn't but (blushing) Eddie changed my mind

Max: Eddie, can I talk to you alone please?

Eddie: Sure

**Eddie gave Loren a peck on her lips before walking away with me. The truth is that I think Loren and Eddie look really cute together. I kinda wanted them to be together the moment Loren told Eddie she wasn't a fan. But the blush on Loren's face when she told me Eddie changed her mind makes me wonder what happened this weekend so I want to speak to him alone. I just hope the didn't do anything they regret right now. **

Eddie: So, what's up?

Max: What happened this weekend?

Eddie (pretending not to know what he's talking about): What do you mean?

Max: Oh, come on Eddie. I saw that blush on Loren's face so what happened this weekend?

Eddie: We went to Italy with my private jet.

Max (shocked): What?! You guys have only been together for a few days and you took her to Italy?!

Eddie: Why are you making such a big deal about it?! She really deserves it, she has been through enough crap in her life.

**I can see that he really cares about this girl but maybe they're taking things a little bit too fast.**

Max: So, what exactly happened in Italy?

Eddie (looking down): We kinda slept together.

Max (even more shocked): You did what?! Eddie, you're going to hurt this girl by moving too fast

**Now I really know that they're moving too fast. They're just going to hurt each other this way.**

Eddie (yelling): I love her dad!

Max: What?

Eddie: I love her, I really do. She's amazing. She's beautiful, smart, sweet and really hot. I don't ever want to let her go, I can't live without her anymore dad. I've never felt this way about anyone before. When I kiss her I feel energy flowing trough my whole body and every touch makes shivers going through me. And when we're making love to each other-

Max: Whooooo, too much information boy.

Eddie: I'm sorry, I just love to talk about my girl.

**He means it, he really loves her. I can see it at the way he looks at her and the way he keeps talking about her like she's the most precious thing in the world. I used to talk about Katy this way before she passed away. Eddie finally found it, he finally found true love.**

Max: You've got my blessing son. I can see that you really love her.

Eddie: Thanks dad, I really do love her.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I'm so nervous. What if Max doesn't want us to be together, will Eddie dump me? No he won't, he loves me. This is driving me crazy! Max looked really shocked when Eddie told him about us. He said that he thought I couldn't stand Eddie so I told him that Eddie changed me mind. When I said that I thought back at Eddie and I making love to each other so I blushed. Max wanted to talk to Eddie so they walked away but before the did that Eddie gave me a soft peck making my lips tingle.**

Eddie (whispering): I love you beautiful

**He made me blush again but he didn't see cause he walked into Max's appartment. And now I'm in a lot of stress waiting for him to return. When he finally does he puts his arm around my waist again. I'm very glad he did that cause it makes me think that everything's all right. I'm still a little tense but Eddie starts making little circles on my waist with his thumb and I feel my body relax.**

Max (hugging Loren): Welcome to the family Loren. I'm really glad you two are together, you're good for him. (pulling back) Keep him as he is through all of this rockstar buisness okay?

Loren: I'll try my best Max and if he doesn't listen (grinning evily) I'll just slap him again.

Eddie: And she's really good at doing that.

Loren (teasing): Aaaah, did my babe get hurt?

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**We walk back to Loren and I can feel tat she's really tense. I think it's really cute how much she worries about my dad's opinion. Adriana never cared that my dad didn't like her. I think she just used me for my fame and money but I don't care anymore. I found my soul mate. I rub little circles on Loren's waist and she relaxes. I love the affect I've got on her but she has got the same affect on me. **

Max (hugging Loren): Welcome to the family Loren. I'm really glad you two are together, you're good for him. (pulling back) Keep him as he is through all of this rockstar buisness okay?

Loren: I'll try my best Max and if he doesn't listen (grinning evily) I'll just slap him again.

Eddie: And she's really good at doing that.

Loren (teasing): Aaaah, did my babe get hurt?

**She looks so incredibly sexy when she teases me like that so I pull her into a fierce kiss. I can feel that she's really suprised by this since we're standing next to my dad. She's trying her hardest to resist me because of my dad standing there. She tries to pull back but I grab her waist and pull her closer. She still tries to pull back so I slip my tong into her mounth. I know she can't resist me after feeling my tong rubbing hers. Loren starts kissing me back with as much power as I'm putting into it. I just want to make love to my icredibly hot girlfriend right now but I can't since my dad's in the room too. I've got to stop this amazing kiss before I start making love to her in front of my dad so I pull back. While she tries to catch her breath a small blush appears on her face.**

Loren (blushing): Eh...Max?

Max (smirking): Yes?

Loren: We're having dinner at my house and we'd love it if you'd come to. Ian's also too.

Max: I'd love to come Loren

Eddie: Okay so it's 5 o'clock right now. Dinner's at six, we're gonna go now

Max (hugging them): I'll see you guys tonight. I love you son

Eddie (pulling back): I love you too pops

* * *

_**How will the people in school react to the fact Loren and Eddie are dating? How wil Tyler react? How will Adriana react? How will Cameron react? How will Ian react? How will the dinner go? What's going to happen between Nora and Max? Should I post another chapter or did this one suck?**_


	14. Chapter 14 Torture

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Loren and I walked out of MK and we are now sitting in my car. I'm staring at her but she doesn't notice cause she's rattling.**

Loren: -so I was really nervous but it went really well don't you think? Eh...Eddie? Why are you staring at me like that?

**I didn't say anything back but I pulled her into a kiss full of desire instead. I feel her lips moving against mine and I pull her onto my lap. Her hands are now in my neck and my hands are on her butt. I bite her bottom lip and she opens up so I deepen the kiss by slipping my tong into her mounth. I start squeezing her butt while my other hand is making his way from her butt over her waist to her breasts and I start messaging one of them. She moans but pulls back before I can continue. My hands are still on her butt and breast and our faces are just inches away from each other.**

Eddie (panting): What's wrong?

Loren (panting): I don't want to start something we can't finish.

Eddie (smirking): Who said we can't finish it? We can go to my appartment.

Loren (getting back into the passanger seat): I'd love to Eddie but we can't. We've got to get ready for dinner.

Eddie: You're probably right although I don't want you to be.

Loren (sighs): I don't want to be right either but...

Eddie (confused): What?

Loren (flirty): Well I thought maybe I could spend the night at your house.

Eddie (coming closer): I love that idea Mrs. Tate

Loren (coming closer too): Yeah?

**I gave her a soft kiss before driving away. I dropped her off at her house and got home to get ready.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

Loren: Hey mom

Nora: Hi sweetie, how did things go with Max?

Loren: Great, he's gonna have dinner with us.

Nora: I'm glad to hear that sweetie

Melissa: Loren Elisabeth Tate! You've got big problems young lady!

Loren (confused): What's wrong?

Melissa: What's wrong?! Dinner is in thirty minutes and I've got to make you look hot to torture Eddie.

**Nora looked at us with a very confused look but Melissa dragged me into our room and started to pick out an outfit.**

Loren: I don't want to torture him Mel

Melissa: Yes you do. (dirty) If you torture him he'll want you so badly and you guys will make love like you've never did before.

Loren (blushing): You don't know that

Melissa: Yes I do. Now hop into that shower so I can get you ready.

**So I jumped into the shower and thought about what Melissa said. Maybe she's right, I love teasing Eddie and it will be funny to see him struggle. I think I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna let Mel make me hot as hell. I'm done showering so I walk back into the room with a towel covering my body. **

Loren: Okay Mel, I'm in. Let's make Eddie struggle like he never did before.

Melissa: That's the spirit. (squealing) This is gonna be so much fun!

**I look at what Melissa picked out for me. On my bed is laying a red v-neck dress and red lingerie with black lace on the sides. I putted it on and you could see a small part of my bra in this dress. Melissa dried my hair and putted some shadow make-up on me. She finished it by putting some big round earrings in my ears. **

Melissa: This is soooo going to work.

Loren (laughing): I can't wait to see his face. I told him I would spend the night you know

Melissa: You did? So he knows you're gonna sleep with him tonight and he'll have to go through a whole dinner with you looking like this.

Loren (laughing): Yeah, I kinda pity him right now

Melissa (laughing evily): I don't, this is gonna be more fun than I thought.

**We walked out of the room and Nora was already ready and waiting for us.**

Nora: I know that I'm your mother but you girls look **hot!**

Loren (giggling): Thanks mom, you look hot too.

Melissa: We've got our reasons to look like this. So what about you looking this hot? (teasing) Does it have something to do with Max?

Nora: I won't ask you girls for your reasons if you don't ask for mine.

Melissa: It's a deal

Loren: Mom?

Nora: Yeah?

Loren: Can I spend the night at Eddie's?

Nora: I don't know, you've got school tomorrow

Loren: Eddie will bring me, please?

Nora (sighs): Okay but we really need to go now. The boys are gonna meet us at Rumour.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Pops, Ian and I are now at Rumour waiting for the girls. I can't wait to spend the night with Loren. I don't care if she wants to make love tonight or not, holding her in my arms is enough for me. Melissa, Nora and Loren walk in and I adjust my opinion about not caring if Loren wants to make love tonight. After seeing her like this I have to make love to her and not tonight but right now. I just wish I didn't have to wait until dinner is over. The girls come closer and Loren's now standing next to me. **

Eddie (whispering): Do you want to kill me Mrs. Tate?

Loren (winking at Melissa): What does that mean?

Eddie (whispering): You know exactly what it means Loren Tate. It means that you won't get any sleep tonight.

Loren: Oooh, really?

**We walk to our table and I make sure I'm sitting next to Loren. **

Max: So, what do you guys want me to order?

Nora (demanding): Max, you're not gonna pay for us. I invited you all so I'm paying

Max (lying): I won't pay but I can order right?

Nora (smiling): Of course you can

Loren: Eddie, could you please tell Max to order my favorite food?

Eddie (teasing): Neh, I want you to say it again.

Loren: I'm not going to say it in front of you ever again

Max: Why not?

Eddie: Well-

Loren (shotting an angry glare): Don't you dare Duran

Eddie: Loren pronounces the word lasagna really really funny.

Ian: Say it

Loren: I'm not going to say it.

Melissa: Come on Lo, if you really want us to order lasagna you've got to say it

Loren (sighs): Okay, I want you guys to order lasa-a-a-agna

Eddie (laughing): I never get bored of hearing that

Loren: Watch it Duran (teasing) or you won't get any dessert

**I know what she means by dessert and it's killing me. Why does she have to be so perfect? Pops ordered the food and it arrived pretty quickly. I'm staring at Loren the whole time and I just can't take it anymore, so I put on****e of my hands on the inside of her thigh and starts stroking it. I look at her face and see her biting her bottom lip preventing her from moaning. The thought of my hand on her thigh totally turns me on too. **

Max: So Loren what do you think?

**I can see that Loren doesn't have a clue what he's talking about and that she's still preventing herself from moaning so I stop stroking her thigh.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Eddie starts stroking the inside of my thigh and it totally turns me on. I can see that it turns him on too and I've got to prevent myself from moaning. All of my thoughts are focused on the great feeling of Eddie's hand on my thigh so I've no idea what Max's asking me. Eddie stops stroking my thigh and I really don't want him too but I'm sure I'll let out a moan if I have to talk while Eddie's stroking my leg. **

Loren: I'm sorry Max, I was concentrating on something else so I didn't hear your question.

**I could see Eddie smirking when I said that I was concentrating on something else. He's such a perv. **

Max: It's okay Loren, I just asked what you think about going to college.

Loren: I don't know yet Max, I'll see where it goes.

**Eddie starts stroking my thigh again but I grab his hand to prevent him from doing so cause Max keeps asking me questions. **

Max: I understand. So how's it going in school?

**Eddie drops his knife so he has to go underneath the table to pick it up. I'm sure he dropped his knife on purpose. I feel both of Eddie's hands stroking my thighs from underneath the table and he starts planting little kisses on the inside of my thigh. I put one of my hands in front of my mounth to prevent myself from moaning really loud. Eddie's turning me on like crazy. Melissa was totally right, Eddie wants me really badly right now but I want him really badly too. Eddie keeps planting kisses on my thighs and I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from moaning. I look at Melissa and Ian and they seem to know what's going on cause they have a dirty smile on their faces. **

Ian (smirking dirty): Can you find it mate?

**Eddie stops kissing my thighs and comes from underneath the table again. **

Eddie (catching his breath): Yeah, it was just laying a little bit far away.

Melissa (teasing): So why are you panting?

Eddie (shooting a glare): Physical movement Mel

Nora: Loren, sweetie, are you okay?

Loren (catching her breath): Yeah, of course

**Melissa and Ian burst out laughing when they hear I'm panting too. I guess it just confirmed their suspicions. I can't handle it anymore, I've got to kiss Eddie. Even if it is just one kiss so I turn my head towards Eddie, put my hands in his neck and crush my lips onto his with a lot of desire making Ian and Melissa laugh even harder but I don't care. I finally feel his soft lips moving against mine. I can feel that he's kissing me with a lot of desire too. We're gonna have such great sex tonight. I pull back before Eddie makes me moan by deepening the kiss. **

Nora: What was that all about?

Loren (blushing): Nothing, it was just a reflex.

**We ordered dessert and after it arrived Eddie starts stroking my thighs again. He really can't keep his hands of me. It's so hard not to moan right now. Eddie has to stop stroking my leg right now or I'm going to moan in front of my mom so I go to the bathroom. **

Loren: Is it okay if I go to the toilet?

Max: Of course Loren

**I was just washing my hands when Eddie walked into the girls bathroom. **

Loren: Eddie, this is the **girls** bathroom.

Eddie (coming closer): I know

Loren: So, what are you doing here?

Eddie (still coming closer): This was the perfect chance to be alone with you for awhile so I couldn't miss it.

**Eddie grabs my waist and leads me into one of the ****toilet cubicles. He closes the door and locks it.**

Loren (whispering): Eddie, we've got to go back

Eddie (whispering): I want you Loren, I want you now

**Hearing Eddie say that with his raw voice full of want totally turns me on but we can't make love to each other right now.**

Loren: We can't Eddie, we're in the toilets of Rumour and what if Melissa or my mom comes in?

Eddie (whispering): I don't care

Loren (hestitant): I don't know Eddie

Eddie (concerned): Loren, did you regret the times we made love to each other?

Loren (cupping his head): No ofcourse not, why would you ask that?

Eddie: It's just that I never asked you and it was your first time so I can't expect you to feel the same as I did when we made love for the first time.

Loren (looking down): How do you know it was my first time?

Eddie (lifting up her chin): Because I know you didn't trust anybody when I met you.

Loren (whispering): I love you soooo much Eddie and making love to you was the greatest feeling I've ever had. (looking down and not whispering anymore) But it wasn't **your **first time so I guess you've had much better sex than with me.

Eddie (lifting up her chin again): Loren...

**When Eddie walked into the toilets I didn't expect that we were gonna have such a deep conversation. I'm kinda ashamed that Eddie knows it was my first time and I'm kinda hurt that it wasn't his first time. I knew it wasn't but it now hits me that he've had much better sex in his life.**

* * *

_**So, how will this turn out huh? What will happen in the toilets? Do you guys want me to ccontinue this story?**_


	15. Chapter 15 Memorable

**LOREN'S POV**

Loren (whispering): I love you soooo much Eddie and making love to you was the greatest feeling I've ever had. (looking down and not whispering anymore) But it wasn't **your **first time so I guess you've had much better sex than with me.

Eddie (lifting up her chin again): Loren...

**When Eddie walked into the toilets I didn't expect that we were gonna have such a deep conversation. I'm kinda ashamed that Eddie knows it was my first time and I'm kinda hurt that it wasn't his first time. I knew it wasn't but it now hits me that he've had much better sex in his life.**

Loren (looking into his eyes): You can't deny it cause it's true

Eddie: Loren, it's true that I had sex with other girls but that's what it was. It was just sex but with you it's making love Loren and I've never felt with any other girl what I felt when I made love to you. You were amazing and I'm the luckiest man on earth to have your virginity.

Loren (sobbing): Do you really mean that?

**Tears started to run over my cheeks and Eddie kissed all of them away. It was a small gesture but it made me feel a lot better. **

Eddie: Yes. (whispering) I love you so much Loren, never forget that

Loren (whispering): I love you too Eddie, more than you'll ever know

**Eddie smiled and pulled me into a soft kiss. Our lips move very slowly to each other, we put all of our emotions in it. Eddie softly bites my bottom lip and I open my mounth so he can slip his tong into my mounth. He rubs his tong against mine while he moves his hands from my cheeks past my breasts to my butt. He supports it and I put my legs around his torso. He pins me against the wall of the toilet and supports me with one of his hands. He moves the other one to one of my breasts and starts messaging it. I let out soft moans while he starts squeezing my butt too. The kiss starts to get more and more passionate. I move my hands from his neck over his back to his butt and let them rest there. He lets out a soft moan and starts kissing my neck. I start stroking and squeezing his butt and Eddie starts moaning too so now we're both moaning.**

Eddie: kiss-you-moan-kiss-taste-kiss-delicious-moan-kiss

**I giggle and we're so wrapped up in our hot makeout session that we don't hear someone come in. Eddie starts kissing me on the part of my breast that's exposed and it feels great.**

* * *

**MELISSA'S POV**

**Loren probably went to the bathroom cause she couldn't prevent herself from moaning anymore. I immidiately knew what Eddie was doing the moment he started it. And after that he went even farther by going underneath the table doing whatever with Loren making her pant. I think I don't even wanna know what happened underneath there. However almost immidiately after Loren went to the bathroom Eddie followed her. Max and Nora may be so stupid not to know that they're gonna make out or even have sex but I know.**

Nora: Melissa, can you go see why Loren's taking so long?

**It's gonna be so much fun walking in on Loren and Eddie making out. **

Melissa: Sure, I'll be right back.

**So I walked into the girls bathroom and I didn't see her but I did hear her and I heared Eddie too. They are moaning really loud and Loren lets out a soft giggle making me wonder what's going on in there.**

Melissa: So guys, what are you two exactly doing?

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Loren and I are making out and I'm about to take of my shirt when Melissa interrupts.**

Melissa: So guys, what are you two exactly doing?

Loren: Ehm, what do you mean by you two? There's not anybody with me

Melissa: Oh, so what's making you moan like that?

Loren (walking out with Eddie's arm around her waist): Okay, you've busted us

Melissa: You guys were hitting it of in there. Loren, I've never thought of you as the makeout type.

**I'm so ashamed right now. Melissa heard me making out with her sister. **

Eddie (looking down): So, maybe we should go back in there.

Melissa: You think? Eddie, you go first. I've got to fix Loren's make-up.

**I walked out of the girls bathroom after giving Loren a small peck. **

Eddie: I'll see you back in there beautiful.

* * *

**MELISSA'S POV**

Eddie: I'll see you back in there beautiful.

**It's so sweet of Eddie to say that. He's fixing the damage Trent did on Loren by making such small comments, they're so cute together. But why did Loren cry?**

Melissa: Loren?

Loren: Yeah?

Melissa Why did you cry?

Loren: Eddie was just saying very sweet things to me

Melissa: You know you can tell me anything right?

Loren: Yeah

Melissa: So tell me what happened.

Loren: It's kinda emberassing so promise not to tell anyone

Melissa: I promise, I'll never tell anyone what you're gonna say to me right now

Loren: Well, Eddie kinda wanted to have sex here in the toilets. I didn't think it was a very good idea so I told him that.

Melissa (shocked): Oh no! Loren did he force himself on you?!

Loren (confused): What?! No, Mel ofcourse not. Just let me finish my story

Melissa: Okay, go on

Loren: Well, then he asked me if I regretted the times we made love.

Melissa: What did you say?!

Loren: I told him that I didn't and why he would ask that. He told me he asked cause he never asked after we made love and that he couldn't expect me to feel the same as he did when we made love cause it was my first time.

Melissa: He knows it was your first time?

Loren: Yeah, so I told Eddie that making love to him was the greatest feeling I've ever had but that it wasn't his first time so that he had much better sex in his life than with me.

Melissa (shocked): You did? Why?! Why would you think that?

Loren: I just thought so but then Eddie told me that with the other girls was just sex and that it was making love with me.

Melissa: He did? (squealing) That's so sweet.

Loren: Yeah and when he told me that he felt like the luckiest man on earth because having my virginity I cried.

Melissa: Really? That must be one of the sweetest things I've ever heard

Loren: Yeah, I thought so too. That's why I cried.

Melissa: Well, let's go back in there. (dirty) The sooner dinner is over the sooner you can make love to your man

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**We walked back to our table and Eddie looked at me, his eyes are full of want. I never loved anybody as much as Eddie. Of course I love mom and Melissa but it's not the same as with Eddie. I want to be with him all the time and when I'm not I think of him. I sit down on his lap and he wraps his arms around my waist. I put my head on his chest and I feel safe. **

Nora (squealing): You guys look so cute together

Max: Do you guys want to go home already? I understand if you guys want to be alone cause school starts tomorrow again and you guys won't spend the night together at school nights.

Eddie (schocked): What? Why not?

Max: Well, I want you guys to get enough sleep.

Nora: And if you'll be with Eddie all the time it will be like living together. I want to have you home once in a while.

Loren (walking out of the restaurant): That's so not fair!

**Eddie and I can't even be away from each other for a whole day and now we can't sleep in the same bed for five days?! It's so not fair, I wanna be with Eddie. I'm standing at Eddie's car crying and Eddie walks out of Rumour too. He pulls me into a hug and I sob into his chest.**

Loren (sniffing): Sorry that I'm being so dramatic about it Eddie. I'm just really going to miss you.

Eddie: It's okay, I'm gonna miss you too. And we can see each other at school every day, just not at night.

Loren: Yeah, I know. (flirty) So... let's make this night memorable?

Eddie (pecking her lips): I'm all in for that

**We got into the car and drove to Eddie's appartment. While driving Eddie held my hand and sometimes he brought it to his mounth and kissed it. He's so romantic, that's one of the things I love about him.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I really don't like the thought of laying alone in my bed every school night. Loren and I've been together every night since we're together. We arrived at my appartment and I opened the door for Loren. She got out and we came past Jeffrey. **

Jeffrey: Hello Mr. Duran and Mrs...

Eddie: Jeffrey, this is Loren Tate. She's the love of my life, you can let her in at all times.

Jeffrey: Nice to meet you Mrs. Tate

Loren: Nice to meet you too Jeffrey

**Adriana was never nice to Jeffrey. She treated him like he was less important than she was. But I don't want to ruin this night by thinking of Adriana. As soon as the doors from the elevator close I pin Loren against the wall. Our faces are just inches away from each other and Loren's breathing heavily. Her warm breath on my lips sends shivers through my spine. Loren's just looking at me and we both don't do anything. I remember our first kiss, our faces were as close as they're now and I leaned in for the kiss but she didn't. When she finally did she made me the happiest man on earth. When she first told me she loved me she made me even more happier and when we made love for the first time she made me happier again. It's like I get happier every minute I spend with her.**

Loren (whispering): Eddie, I really want to kiss you right now

Eddie (with a raw voice): So, what's stopping you?

**She leans in and when our lips touch I feel the energy flowing through my body again. A feeling I'll never get used to. I place one of my hands on Loren's breast making her gasp and when she does I slip my tong into her mounth. My hand stays on her breast and my other hand moves to her butt. She jumps into my arms and I carry her into the appartment. I lay her down on the couch and get on top of her. Our bodies are pressed against each other and Loren takes of my shirt. **

Loren (panting): Eddie?

Eddie (panting): Yeah?

Loren (whispering): Promise you'll never leave me?

Eddie (whispering): I could never leave you cause if I do I'll die. I need you like oxygen Loren

Loren (whispering): Promise me

Eddie (whispering): I promise I'll never leave you babe

**She starts kissing my neck while we sit up. I put her legs on my lap and start stroking the inside of her thighs making her moan. I keep stroking and she keeps moaning while kissing my neck. We both kick of our shoes and I start kissing her toes. I leave a trail of kisses from her foot to her thigh. Her skin is really really soft. The closer I get to her thigh the more she moans. It's really turning me on. We both sit up again and I open the back of her dress. I get her out of her dress while kissing her between her breasts. She takes my head and crushes her lips onto mine. We both stand up and she wraps her long sexy legs around my torso. I carry her to the bedroom while deepening the kiss. I lay her down on the bed and look at her. She has long legs, incredibly hot hips and amazing breasts. **

Loren (panting): What are you looking at?

Eddie (panting): Just looking at your incredibly hot body.

**I get on top of her again and take of her bra. Her breasts are now pressed against my chest.**

Eddie (whispering): I've wanted to get you out of those clothes the moment you walked into Rumour.

**I can see that that turns her on like crazy and she pulls me back into a kiss full of desire. I can feel her hands going from my neck to my boner. She softly strokes it and takes of my pants. I use one of my hands to support myself and the other one to stroke her waist. I start kissing her neck and I think that I'm leaving a lot of hickey's. I'm kissing her breasts now leaving a lot of hickey's there too. While I'm doing that we take of each other's underwear. We're now both completely naked and we press our bodies against each other. I pull back to let Loren know that she's the only one for me again.**

Eddie (whispering): I've never felt anything like this before, every touch of you makes me tingle.

**She pulls me back into a really passionate kiss and I finally intertwine myself with her. Loren lets out a soft moan and I let out a groan too. Our bodies are moving faster and faster and Loren lets out a loud moan. **

Loren (moaning): Oh my gosh. Eddie, I love you so much!

Eddie: I-kiss-moan-love-moan-you-moan-too-kiss-moan-Loren -moan

**We come to a climax and fall down on the bed. I wrap my hands around her naked body and pull her against me. Her head's laying on my chest while we fall asleep.**

* * *

_**Next chapter they'll have their first school day as a couple, how will it go? How will they handle not being together at night? Do you guys want another chapter?**_


	16. Chapter 16 Can't sleep

_**Sorry for letting you guys wait so long, here's the next chapter. There's gonna be a lot drama in the next chapter too :)**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Eddie's pressing his lips softly against mine and my eyes flutter open. I look at his sleepy face and he looks incredibly sexy. He's wearing sweatpants and no shirt. I can see his sixpack and I wonder how I ever got so lucky to have him. It's not just his looks, he's the sweetest person I've ever met. **

Loren (sleepy): I don't mind waking up like that every day.

**And I can't wake up like that every day because our parents don't allow us to spend the night together anymore. **

Eddie (flirty): You sound sexy when you're sleepy

Loren (smiling): Yeah?

Eddie (pecking her lips): Yeah...

Loren (pulling back): We have to go to school.

Eddie: Yeah, you're right.

**I get out of my bed and Eddie's staring at me like a crazy person. I look down and see that I don't have any clothes on. I grab the sheets from the bed and wrap them around me. Eddie walks over to me and puts his hands on my waist. **

Eddie (groaning): Why did you do that?

Loren: I just felt a little uncomfortable.

Eddie: Why? (smirking) I've seen you naked many times before.

Loren (hitting his chest): You're such a perv!

Eddie (shocked): I'm not! (smirking) Wanna take a shower?

Loren (laughing): You're right, you're not a perv at all.

Eddie (scooping her up): I know right.

**Eddie carries me to the bathroom and we take a very long shower together.**

* * *

**MELISSA'S POV**

**I haven't heard from Loren since yesterday. She looked really upset after mom told them they couldn't spend the night anymore. I know how much they love each other and I think it's very unfair. Ater Eddie and Loren left I told mom and Max how unfair they were acting. I'm very angry at them and we haven't spoken since. **

Nora (walking in): Are you ready for school?

Melissa (shooting a glare): Yes...

Nora: Sweetie, I don't understand why you're so angry.

Melissa: I'm angry because it was really unfair to forbid Loren from spending the night at Eddie's.

Nora: They're only 18, Melissa. It's very irresponsible for them to spend the night together.

Melissa: They love each other mom. Don't you know how much it hurts not to wake up next to the person you love?

Nora: I'm sorry sweetie but Max agrees with me.

Melissa (angry): Than I hate you both! Go out of my room, Ian's picking me up any minute now.

**I know it's none of my buisness but I love Loren and I could see how much it hurted her.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Eddie and I are on out way to school in his black lamborghini. Eddie's wearing a grey shirt, a black leather jacket over it, black jeans and black high-top sneakers. He looks extremely hot and I can't stop staring at him. I'm wearing a cream loose shirt, grey leather jacket, grey jeans and white high-tops. **

Eddie (teasing): Enjoying the view?

Loren (flirty): Yeah, you look sexy.

Eddie: That's why you love me, right?

Loren: You know that's not the only reason why I love you.

Eddie: What's the other reason?

Loren: I love your car

Eddie: Not more than me, right?

Loren (teasing): Well...

**Eddie stops driving and I see that we arrived at school. **

Eddie: Come here you.

**I smile and Eddie pulls me on his lap. He puts his hands in my neck and pulls me into a sweet kiss. He starts to deepen it but we are interrupted by a knock on the window. We pull back and Eddie groans. I look out of the window and see Melissa smirking. Ian's standing next to her with the same look on his face.**

Loren: I guess we have to get out of the car.

Eddie (groaning): I guess...

Loren (stepping out of the car): Hey sis

Melissa (smirking): Hi, so I guess last night was kinda crazy? (singing) I want detailssss...

Loren: I'm not giving you any details. That would be weird, you're my sister.

Melissa: So?

Loren: You're not getting any details.

Eddie (wrapping his arm around Loren): Details about what?

Ian: Believe me man, you don't want to know.

Loren: Let's go to class

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**We walk to the building and my arm is still around Loren's waist. When we're almost inside, Adriana and Tyler walk up to us. I feel Loren tense up so I wrap my arm tighter around her. **

Tyler: You replaced me that easily, huh? You're such a whore.

Eddie (through clenched teeth): Don't talk to her like that

Adriana: Is she the reason you broke up with me? You're such a cheating bastard

Loren: Stop talking to him like that, Eddie didn't cheat on you

Adriana: Yeah, right

Eddie: Adriana, I didn't cheat on you. I broke up with you because I didn't like you anymore.

Adriana: I don't care about that, I care about your money. Just take me back, I'm much better in bed than that little loser.

Eddie: Get over yourself Adriana, I'm not gonna take you back. Never in a million years.

Tyler: Loren, you slept with him?! You're such a whore.

Eddie (pushing Tyler): I said: don't talk to her like that!

Tyler: I'm only telling the truth man, you should really break up with that whore.

Eddie (angry): THAT'S ENOUGH!

**That's enough, my girl isn't a whore. I punched him in the face and we started fighting. Loren tries to get Tyler away but Adriana slaps her in the face.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Eddie punched Tyler and they're fighting right now. Eddie's winning but they have to stop so I try to get Tyler away from Eddie. Adriana slaps me and she really shouldn't have done that. I turn around and kick her in the stomach. She falls to the ground and I walk back to Eddie and Tyler. I think it's really sweet that Eddie defends me like that. Tyler looks really beaten up so I walk to Eddie and grab his arm. **

Loren: Eddie, come on. You're gonna get expelled.

**Eddie gives Tyler another punch**

Loren: Eddie, please stop, he isn't worth it

Eddie (grabbing her waist): You're right, he isn't worth it. They're both not worth it.

**Eddie and I walk into the school with his arm around my waist. As soon as we stand by my locker I pin him against it and pull him into a fierce kiss. Eddie pulls back a little but his head is just a few inches away. **

Eddie (smiling): Where's that for?

Loren (looking down): Thanks for defending me

Eddie: Anytime babe

**He pulls me into another kiss but we didn't get the chance to deepen it because the bell rang. **

Loren (pulling back): I guess we'll have to finish this another time.

Eddie: I guess...

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I'm laying in bed and I can't sleep. Loren isn't here with me and it's driving me crazy. My phone rings, I look at the time and see that it's 3 AM. **

Eddie: _Hello?_

Loren: _Hi sexy_

Eddie: _Hey babe_

Loren: _Did I wake you?_

Eddie: _No, you didn't. I couldn't sleep because my girlfriend isn't here with me._

Loren: _Girlfriend? Should I be jealous?_

Eddie: _Yeah, you should._ (flirty) _She's really hot and sexy and s-_

Loren (laughing): _Okay, I get it. I'm amazing_

Eddie (serious): _You are, you mean the world to me Loren Tate. _

Loren (soft):_ I love you Eddie_

Eddie: _I love you too, Lo. So, why did you call?_

Loren: _I couldn't sleep, it sucks so much that you're not laying next to me right now. _

Eddie: _I know babe, I wish you were here. _

Loren: _Well, maybe we should try to get some sleep._

Eddie: _I could try but the truth is that I can't sleep without that sexy body of you wrapped in my arms_.

Loren: _I love you Eddie_

Eddie (smiling): _And I love you Mrs. Tate_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Melissa and I walk into the kitchen and mom is making breakfast. I didn't get much sleep, I think I slept for about one hour. I was thinking about Eddie the whole time.**

Nora: Hey sweeties

Melissa and Loren: ...

Nora: Come on girls, I know that you guys don't like that Loren can't spend the night with Eddie but you don't have to act like this. It's a good thing that you didn't spend the night at Eddie's. If you do spend the night with him you won't get enough sleep and you will fail your classes. You don't want that do you?

Loren (angry): That's bullshit! Do you wanna know how much sleep I got without Eddie laying next to me? Less than one hour! And you're telling me I won't get enough sleep if I'll spend the night with Eddie?!

Nora: You'll get used to it, honey. You have to sleep eventually.

Loren (walking out): I hate you!

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I didn't get any sleep at all last night. I'm now at school waiting for Loren.**

Loren: Hi

**I didn't resond, well at least not with words. I pull her into a fierce kiss and I'm not planning on letting her pull back soon. **

Melissa: Uchum, guys, I'm standing here too.

**Loren tries to pull back but I hold on to her. I've got to make up for lost time. I bite her bottom lip and like I expected she groans and opens her mounth. I explore her mounth and move my hand to her waist. I get underneath her shirt but when I try to move my hand higher she stops it. She pulls back a little but our faces are still very close. **

Loren (whispering): Eddie, you can't do this here. We're at school.

Eddie (groaning): I know...

Melissa: I've got a great idea.

Loren: What is it?

Melissa: Why doesn't Eddie sneak into our house tonight and you guys can have some (dirty) quality time togetherrrr...

Loren: What about mom?

Melissa: She'll be asleep and if she's not I'll distract here. Just don't be loud or she'll hear you guys.

Eddie (teasing): That's gonna be a problem for Loren, I'm just too good.

Loren: Someone is full of himself.

Eddie: So, you're saying I'm not good?

Loren (teasing): That's exactly what I'm saying, what are you going to do about it?

Eddie: Maybe this...

**I pull her into a passionate kiss that will leave her breathless. When I pull back I see a little blush on Loren's cheeks. She's so cute when she blushes like that.**

Melissa: Wow Eddie, you really **are** good

Loren (smirking): We'll see about that tonight.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**It's 11 PM and mom is asleep. I'm sitting on my bed waiting for Eddie to arrive. Melissa is sitting next to me although I don't know why.**

Loren: So, Mel, why are you sitting here?

Melissa: Well, if you won't give me any details I'll get them myself.

Loren: No, you're not!

**Melissa was about to respond when Eddie knocks on the window. I open it and he enters. **

Loren: Hey

Eddie: Hi

**I walk backwards to the bed and Eddie walks to me. He puts his hands on my waist and he pulls me into a sweet kiss. But what started as a sweet kiss soon escalated to something more. Eddie deepens the kiss and we fall on my bed. Eddie's laying on top of me supporting hisself with one arm. We start pulling on each other's clothes.**

Melissa: Okay, I think I'm gonna go now

**Eddie takes of his shirt and starts kissing my neck.**

Melissa: Yeah, I'm definately gonna go now.

**Melissa walks out of the room and I get out of my shirt. Eddie moves his hands to my breast and starts squeezing them. He's still kissing my neck and I start moaning. Not to loud so my mom won't hear me. Eddie takes of my bra and he presses his chest against my breasts. He moves his hands to my ass and takes of my pants. His hands are still on my butt and he starts squeezing it. He stops kissing my neck and kisses my lips again. I decide to take some control so I roll him over. I'm now on top of him and I start nibbling on his bottom lip. He starts groaning softly and I stroke his chest. I move my hands to his pants and take them off. I take of his boxers too while he takes off my panties and rolls on top of me again. He enters me and crushes his lips on mine to prevent me from letting out a really loud moan. He starts moving while we're still kissing. We come to a climax and he pecks my lips while coming out of me. He wraps his arms around me and we get underneath the sheets. I feel my eyes get heavy and I'm almost asleep. **

Eddie: I've missed this

Loren (smirking): What? The sex or the sleeping part?

Eddie (smiling): Both...

Loren: I love you

Eddie: I love you too

* * *

_**So, there's gonna be a lot drama in the next chapter. What do you guys think is going to happen? What kind of drama is gonna happen?**_


End file.
